El sueño de una Mujer
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Él era el sueño de cualquier mujer; rico, guapo y sexy. Para ella, solo era un hombre del montón. ¿De la indiferencia puede surgir el amor?
1. Capítulo Uno

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos, tiernos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen al Estudio Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**El sueño de una Mujer"**

(por Lady Verónica Black)

**-Capítulo Uno-**

Una paloma gris y blanca voló hasta la ventana del despacho de Tomoyo Daidouji, en la Agencia de Publicidad Ayanami. De vez en cuando miraba a Tomoyo como diciendo:

"JaJaJa… Yo soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiero. Vuelo para donde me da la gana, JaJaJa."

"**_En ese caso…. ¡Ándate a volar y déjame en paz!_"**, pensó Tomoyo maliciosamente, **"_Porque no te vas a comer migas de pan a la puerta del café, a bañarte en una fuente de la plaza, a jugar con los ancianos… Lo que gustes, ¡Pero lárgate de aquí estúpido pajarraco!_"**

La paloma la miro con aires de superioridad y continuo en la ventana. Desde donde estaba sentada, Tomoyo veía las amplias calles y los bonitos edificios del antigua mercado de Tomoeda. Había arreglos florales en las intersecciones de las calles y los cerezos por el cálido viento primaveral dejaban docenas de pétalos rozados en el aire. Gente salía y entraba de las boutiques, restaurantes y galerías comerciales, personas que iban de compras y turistas de todo el país, adolescentes andando en bicicleta o parejas caminando de la mano.

Por lo general a Tomoyo le gustaba mucho aquella vista, solía imaginarse en las transitadas calles de Tokio, o Nueva York. Lejos de aquel pueblito, en una ciudad espectacular y llena de nueva tecnología.

Pero ese día no disfrutaba ni de la vista. Le dolía la cabeza y tenia el escritorio lleno de problemas. Le habían asignado tres tareas que, aunque no imposibles, eran bastante difíciles. Primero, debía encontrar un chimpancé que pudiera preparar espaguetis; segundo, debía encontrar un hombre de cien años que pudiera bailar claque; tercero, localizar doce hombres guapos, sexys y solteros que fueran granjeros o rancheros de la zona, y que estuvieran dispuestos a aparecer en las paginas de un calendario con el que se iban a recaudar fondos para ayudar a los granjeros que habían perdido sus tierras por el ultimo temporal que azoto al distrito de Tomoeda.

Era ese ultimo trabajo el que la tenia de tan mal humor. Aunque suponía que lo del calendario era para una buena causa, no le gustaba la idea, le parecía sexista e infantil. Además, hacia mucho tiempo que no le interesaban los hombres, atractivos o no. Y ahora, tenia que pasar por la humillación de tener que buscar nada menos que doce.

Frustrada, mordió la goma del lápiz y se enrosco un largo rizo negro entre sus dedos. Algún día lograría escapar a Tokio y conseguiría un trabajo de verdad. En la Agencia Ayanami le daban los peores trabajos, los que nadie quería, los más vergonzosos e humillantes para cualquier profesional orgulloso de su carrera.

Hiroko, la secretaria de la presidenta de la compañía, entro en el diminuto despacho de Tomoyo con una caja de galletas caseras de chocolate, las favoritas de la publicista. La hermosa secretaria se detuvo de golpe al ver a Tomoyo mordiendo furiosamente el lápiz, jugar con su cabello con brusquedad y con el ceño fruncido.

Hiroko Tanaka, una atractiva mujer de veintiocho años de largo cabello castaño y penetrantes ojos del mismo color era la única que mantenía la calma en esa agencia, y la única que lograba tranquilizar a Tomoyo en uno de sus arranques de ansiedad, o cuando se sumía en una profunda crisis nerviosa.

Hiroko arqueo las cejas con expresión escéptica al ver a la ojiazul en tal estado.

"Eyy, yo tendría cuidado porque té estas arrancando el pelo, y comiendo la goma de borrar del lápiz, y créeme cuando te digo que eso te dará indigestión. Además le estas lanzando a esa pobre palomita una mirada asesina que da miedo, por lo que veo hoy no es un buen día para hablar de chismes y probar mi nueva receta, ¿no?"

"Exacto. Hoy es un día horrible; ¡Y ese horrible pajarraco deforme no ha dejado de burlarse de mis desgracias toda la mañana!"

Hiroko se encogió de hombros de forma resignada.

"Por lo que veo ya te han vuelto a dar el trabajo sucio por ser la más joven e inexperta del lugar. Creo que la señora Ayanami ha vuelto a distribuir esta mañana los trabajos de la semana, ¿no?"

Tomoyo asintió.

"Me ha encargado el anuncio televisivo del restaurante _"Pastarelli"_."

"¡Oh, no! Son los del mono, ¿verdad? Ay, amiga, te deseo mucha suerte."

Tomoyo asintió de vuelta y recostó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla giratoria. No solo tenia que hacer el trabajo, sino que tenia que hacerlo bien. Su futuro estaba en juego. Si lo hacia bien, la señora Ayanami le había prometido que la recomendaría para un trabajo en Tokio o Nueva York, ese era el sueño de Tomoyo.

Pero, entre ella y la gran ciudad, había tres obstáculos; primero, el hombre mono, Julius Spreckles. Cualquiera que quisiera un animal entrenado en la región, tenia que ponerse en contacto con ese tipo. Por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que llamarlo.

Los animales de Spreckles eran sumamente disciplinados, desgraciadamente, no sé podia decir lo mismo de su dueño. Sus animales se comportaban como humanos, pero Spreckles se comportaba como una bestia, al menos, con las mujeres.

Hiroko le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"No te lo tomes muy a pecho, podrías ir a verlo con una armadura o algo por el estilo."

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza y se quitó el lápiz de la boca.

"¡¿Sabes lo que es que ese hombre te pellizque el trasero y te mire con esa cara de maniaco sexual!"

"Amiga, todas lo sabemos. Pero vamos, anímate un poco. No es el fin del mundo."

"Es que no solo tengo que ir a ver a Spreckles sino que también tengo que conseguir un hombre de cien años que baile claque."

Hiroko lanzó un silbido.

"¿Y eso para qué? Bueno, bueno, ten toma una galleta, te hará bien."

Tomoyo saco el ultimo par de galletas de la caja y las dejo encima del escritorio. Se le había ido el apetito desde la reunión de esa mañana.

"La tienda de música _Mercer_ quiere una serie de anuncios de televisión para conmemorar sus centenarios. A John Mercer se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de que un anciano baile con el eslogan: "Mercer, aun después de cien años, es lo más vivo al momento de escuchar música".

"Mmmm, ¿vas a comerte las galletas o solo las vas a mirar?"

"¿Las quieres?"

"Sí. Estuve a dieta desde las once de la mañana y ya han pasado varias horas, estoy muerta de hambre. Sí me las das dejare que me cuentes todos tus problemas, incluso puede que me muestre comprensiva y amistosa contigo."

Tomoyo puso una sonrisa burlona ante el comentario de su amiga.

"Adelante. Haría cualquier cosa a cambio de un poco de comprensión. Además para colmo de males, me han encargado el calendario de la fundación Homestead Heritage."

Hiroko tomo las galletas y se sentó en la silla del otro lado del escritorio, frente a Tomoyo.

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Esa asociación siempre se dedica a buenas causas, ¿no? Parece la clase de trabajo que te gusta hacer. ¿Esta vez quienes serán los beneficiados?"

"Es para recaudar fondos para los grajeros que perdieron sus tierras con el ultimo temporal, además de ayudar a ciertos ranchos con problemas financieros."

Hiroko se metió un dedo lleno de azúcar en la boca.

"No entiendo, no sabía que la señora Ayanami le interesaran las buenas causas, y mucho menos, los problemas de los granjeros."

Tomoyo dejo el lápiz y comenzó a juguetear con unas cintas de video.

"La señora Ayanami se crío en una granja y son su punto débil. Así que… me ha nombrado _voluntaria_ para encargarme del proyecto."

"Y los ranchos, por supuesto, no son tu punto débil, ¿eh?"

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. Tomoyo Daidouji era una joven delgada de altura media, tenia el cabello rizado, negro y hasta la cintura, lo más raro en ella eran unos grandes y brillantes ojos azul violáceo que echaban chispas según su humor.

"No, la verdad no les tengo ningún cariño a las granjas ni a los ranchos. El campo no es mi lugar favorito, prefiero las grandes ciudades. Además, ya todo el mundo sabe que en pleno 2005 los vaqueros y rancheros ya no pueden sobrevivir en este medio. Vender un estúpido calendario no los va a ayudar demasiado."

"Pero si la señora Ayanami quiere hacerlo, se tendrá que hacer. ¿Y en que consiste el dichoso calendario?"

"Quiere que aparezcan en él hombres solteros y guapos, porque al parecer un proyecto similar en Estados Unidos consiguió grandes ingresos. Tengo que buscar **DOCE** hombres, cada uno propietario de una granja o un rancho, que sean solteros, guapos, sexys y… estén dispuestos a posar gratis como modelos."

Hiroko se atragantó con el ultimo trozo de galletita, tomo una servilleta de papel y empezó a sacarse las migas de la falda. Luego, mirando a los ojos a su amiga, se lanzo a reír como una loca.

"¿Qué tienes que buscar doce hombres guapos, sexys y solteros? ¿Y encima te quejas por eso? Dios santo, la mayoría de las mujeres sueñan con algo así. Oye, a mí también me hace falta un hombre soltero y guapo, si té sobre uno ¿me lo regalas?"

"Hiroko" –dijo Tomoyo con firmeza-, "me has prometido ser comprensiva si te daba mis galletas."

La secretaria sonrió maliciosamente.

"Siento mucho que te halla tocado el chimpancé y lo del anciano de cien años. Pero lo de los doce bombones… Como acabo de decir es el trabajo ideal de cualquier mujer."

Tomoyo dio los tres pasos que le llevaban ir de una pared a otra del despacho.

"No me interesan los hombres, ni solteros, ni guapos, ni siquiera los feos, viejos y aburridos. No me interesan los hombres en general."

La sonrisa de Hiroko se desvaneció y le lanzó una fría mirada a Tomoyo.

"De eso tenia ganas de hablar contigo. Creo que un soltero atractivo le añadiría más calidad de vida a tu pobre existencia, porque lo único que haces es trabajar y trabajar, ah y también trabajar. Y debo añadir unos detalles que me preocupan….. ¡Hasta el fin de semana también trabajas!"

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

"Me gusta trabajar y trabajar, y trabajar más, en especial los sábados por la noche. No tengo tiempo para los hombres, necesito abrirme paso profesionalmente. No quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida en Tomoeda haciendo anuncios sin importancia con chimpancés o yendo a la caza de hombres para calendarios sexistas."

Hiroko hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

"¿Sigues con esa obsesión de ir a Tokio?"

"Sí. Tengo veinticuatro años y ya s hora que haga algo en la vida además de hacer anuncios de pueblo."

Hiroko sacudió la cabeza y sus pendientes campanillearon.

"No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando. Nunca has estado en la capital, y créeme que estoy casi segura que Tokio no te gustaría. Todo son prisas y apretones, además la gente no es nada sociable. Tienes que vivir constantemente mirando a tus alrededores por miedo a que te roben o cosas peores, también están los cortes de calles, las manifestaciones, los embotellamientos, estar luchando para poder conseguir algo, luchar con el mal estado del transporte publico… Yo pase ocho meses ahí y me volví a casa corriendo. Me gusta respirar aire puro, los espacios abiertos, ver el cielo despejado y limpio. Y lo que más me gusta es poder pasear por un parque a plena luz del día sin andar preocupándome si alguien me esta siguiendo o si me pueden robar el bolso. Tomoeda es el lugar perfecto para vivir."

Tomoyo se acercó a la ventana y miro la pintoresca y antigua calle repleta de flores, árboles de cerezo, y bancos de madera blanca.

"Este es un buen sitio para vivir" –repitió Hiroko-. "Es un lugar maravilloso, un lugar agradable en un distrito agradable."

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

"Pero no es lo que yo quiero. Aquí tengo demasiados recuerdos y quiero marcharme bien lejos, a un lugar muy diferente."

Hiroko la miró y suspiró.

"Cariño, lo que quieres dejar no es Tomoeda, sino el pasado. Pero, cuando te vayas, tu pasado ira contigo. No puedes huir de los recuerdos, solo debes enfrentarlos."

Tomoyo no dijo nada. No le gustaba volver la vista atrás, no tenia muy buenos recuerdos.

Su adolescencia, en el pueblo de Nobuto, distrito de Tomoeda, no fue una adolescencia feliz. No había habido felicidad en su casa desde que su madre falleció.

La madre de Tomoyo murió cuando esta tenia trece años. Para salvar la granja que tenían, su madre había aceptado un trabajo en el pueblo como secretaria en un despacho de abogados. Una mañana en la que nevaba, de camino al trabajo, su coche patino en el hielo y se estrello contra un camión que iba en dirección opuesta.

Sonomi Daidouji sobrevivió casi una semana en el hospital. Las maquinas la mantenían con vida, pero no había esperanzas que despierte algún día del coma en que se encontraba. Por fin, cuando se dieron cuenta que había solución, el padre de Tomoyo pidió a los médicos que desconectaran la máquina que mantenía a su esposa viviendo como un vegetal.

A veces, Tomoyo pensaba que su padre murió ese día con ella. Jamás volvió a ser el mismo, un duro desconocido había tomado su lugar. Vendió la granja y compro una tienda en el pueblo a la cual fueron a vivir. Lo único en que pensaba era en el trabajo y en ganar dinero. Jamás había sido un hombre de carácter fácil, cada día se volvía más estricto y duro con sus hijos, sobre todo, con su hija menor, Tomoyo.

Los dos hermanos mayores de Tomoyo no se cuestionaban el cambio. Se adaptaron al nuevo estilo de vida de su padre y se olvidaron de su antigua vida de la granja y de su madre, pero Tomoyo no pudo adaptarse tan fácilmente y dejar de extrañar a su madre de un año para el otro, Sonomi y Tomoyo tenían una relación muy estrecha antes de que la mujer falleciera. En consecuencia, Tomoyo llego a odiar la vida allí.

También llego a odiar la mentalidad provinciana y machista de su padre, que insistía en que se comportara como una mujer y se sometiese a la voluntad de los hombres. Los hermanos de Tomoyo, por su parte, consideraban que la forma de ver la vida de su padre era la más sensata. Ellos eran hombres, eran importantes y llevaban el negocio familiar. Ella solo era Tomoyo, la chica bonita de la familia que se ocupaba de las tareas domesticas de la casa.

Sin embargo, era muy buena estudiante, mucho mejor que sus hermanos. Su padre pareció darse cuenta y no disimulaba su desagrado hacia ese detalle. Cuando Tomoyo salió del instituto, le dieron una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Tomoeda. Su padre le prohibió que fuese y tuvieron una horrible discusión en la que su padre le dio un ultimátum, tenia dos opciones: someterse a su voluntad o marcharse para siempre de la casa.

Tomoyo al día siguiente hizo un bolso y se marcho del pueblo de Nobuto. En los próximos años estudiaba y trabajaba todo el año sin descanso. Se centro absolutamente en sus estudios y se negó a prestarle atención a los hombres, decidida a que nunca más dejaría que un hombre le manipulara la vida o le diera ordenes. Le llevo cinco largos años, pero consiguió acabar la carrera de marketing con sobresalientes y ser la primera de su clase.

Eligió publicidad como salida profesional. Estaba decidida a ganar el suficiente dinero para ser libre e independiente durante el resto de su vida.

Tomoyo se mantenía en contacto con sus hermanos, pero solo el suficiente como para no perder el contacto por completo. Ellos, sin embargo, no hacían ningún esfuerzo por llamarla. Era como si, realmente, no fuera parte de la familia.

En la actualidad, Tomoyo se entregaba por completo a su trabajo. No obstante, se sentía como si le faltara algo en la vida. Sentía un vacio que incluso ahora, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por escapar de ello, la tenia atrapada.

Lo que necesitaba era romper definitivamente con el pasado, ir a un lugar nuevo y diferente como Tokio, y llenar ese vacio que la carcomía por dentro. Se abriría a nuevos horizontes y su trabajo cobraría más sentido. Era la única ambición que tenia y la consumía.

El silencio se hizo cada vez más tenso, Hiroko de golpe se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"Mira, Tomoyo-chan, siento haberte hecho recordar el pasado, sé que no te gusta hacerlo. Pero créeme que yo lo único que quiero es tu felicidad. Eres mi amiga, y aunque no este siempre de acuerdo con todas tus decisiones, quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con mi apoyo, ¿Ok? Basta de caras tristes."

Tomoyo esbozo una débil sonrisa. Hiroko era la única persona a la que le había contado sus problemas, y hasta este momento la única amiga de verdad que tenia.

"No te preocupes más por mí, Hiroko-chan. Lo único que me sucede es que estos trabajos que me han asignado me han bajado la moral, admito que fue un golpe muy duro para mi orgullo profesional."

"Ya veras que te salen de maravilla" –le dijo Hiroko con una gran sonrisa-. "Bueno, me voy a seguir trabajando antes de que la señora Ayanami sé de cuenta que me fui y me eché. Buena suerte con el chimpancé y con él bailarín… y con esos doce bombones. ¿Salimos a tomar algo después?"

Tomoyo asintió y Hiroko se marcho dejando un dulce aroma de geranios en la oficina de la ojiazul.

La joven volvió a sentarse en el escritorio, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Julius Spreckles, el hombre mono. Con su tono más profesional, le explico el motivo de su llamada.

"Pastarelli quiere que el chimpancé cocine, sirva la mesa y lo ensucié todo. Luego, en contrapartida, quiere mostrar la elegancia con la que trabaja su restaurante. El eslogan es: _En Pastarelli, no nos vamos por las ramas_."

"Puedo enseñar a Pooky a hacer pasta" –dijo Julius Spreckles-, "buena comida si me lo propongo."

"Perfecto, ¿Cuánto me saldrá?" –dijo Tomoyo fríamente.

"Dos mil quinientos dólares, más los gastos."

La mujer apretó los dientes; al parecer, los chimpancés no eran nada baratos.

"De acuerdo. Es para el quince de junio, dentro de tres semanas."

"Esta bien. Pero también quiero otra cosa…. Quiero tu hermoso cuerpo por una noche" –dijo Spreckles con voz melosa.

Tomoyo evocó a su mente la imagen de Julius Spreckles y sintió nauseas, era un hombre pálido y ojeroso, esquelético, con el pelo grasosos atado en una tirante cola de caballo en la nuca y con los dientes amarillos. Además siempre olía al excremento del ultimo animal con el que había trabajado.

"Eso ni soñarlo. Cuando traigas al animal déjate la libido en casa. Estoy hablando en serio Spreckles."

"Yo también hablo en serio, bebe. Quiero tu cuerpo, tu hermoso cuerpo. Quiero acariciar cada lugar de él, derretir esa capa de hielo que te envuelve, besar…"

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y luego marcó el teléfono de _Talent' s Starts_, la agencia más importante de Tomoeda.

"Necesito un hombre de cien años que pueda bailar claque" –le informo a Jin Liu-. "Lo necesito para dentro de una semana a partir del jueves."

"Ja, ja, ja. Es un chiste, ¿no?" –dijo Jin Liu.

"Jin Liu, no estoy para chistes. John Mercer quiere un bailarín de claque para conmemorar el centenario de su tienda, y quiere que sea un anciano de cien años… o lo más cerca posible a esa edad."

"Tomoyo, ¿Porqué siempre sos vos la que me llama para pedirme imposibles?"

"Jin Liu, por favor…" -dijo ella-. "Un bailarín de cien años que baile claque dentro de una semana a partir del jueves. Dime, que podrás conseguirlo…"

"¡Ayy Dios! ¿Porqué no le hice caso a mi madre y me hice cura? De acuerdo, Tomoyo, haré todo lo posible. Aunque no prometo nada, haré el esfuerzo por ti."

"Gracias Jin, y cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va todo con Naoko?"

"Genial, ya va por el sexto mes de embarazo y se le están yendo un poco los malestares, aunque igual a veces tengo ganas de tirarla por la ventana por sus antojitos. Ahora se le dio por querer comer tomate con chocolate todas las noches…."

Tomoyo tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzo para aguantar la risa. Conocía a Naoko desde un par de años atrás, habían cursado juntas algunas materias en la universidad al igual que Jin Liu. Ambos, Jin Liu y Naoko se habían casado un año atrás y ya estaban esperando su primer hijo. Tomoyo apreciaba mucho a ambos y se alegraba sinceramente por la noticia.

"Bueno, Jin Liu, tranquilo que te va a subir la presión. Tenle un poco de paciencia, recuerda que esta embarazada por primera vez y eso no es algo fácil de pasar."

"Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que a veces me desespera sus ocurrencias, aunque eso no logra que deje de amarla cada día más. Estoy muy emocionado, mañana iremos al médico y podremos saber el sexo del bebe."

"¡Guau! Que bien por ustedes, uno de estos días llamare a Naoko-chan y me daré una vuelta por allí."

"Te estaremos esperando, Tomoyo. Bueno yo debo seguir con el trabajo, tengo un par de llamadas en espera."

"Ok. Recuerda: hombre de cien años que baile claque."

"Sí, si, ya lo anote. Ah y dile a John Mercer que lo odio, ¿sí?"

"Perdona, pero eso sí que no. El cliente siempre tiene la razón. Vos y yo somos sus humildes servidores."

Tomoyo se despidió de su viejo amigo y rezó porque Jin Liu le consiguiese al anciano bailarín. Luego se lanzó a la tarea de escribir el anuncio que publicarían en todos los diarios del distrito.

"_Se necesita voluntarios para posar gratuitamente como modelos de calendario en una recaudación de fondos benéfica para la asociación Homestead Heritage. Requisitos: varones, granjeros o rancheros, entre dieciocho y treinta y cinco años. Interesados, envíen fotografías en color de treinta y cinco milímetros a Proyecto Calendario, Agencia de Publicidad Ayanami, Avenida Old Green 458, Suite D, Tomoeda"._

Tomoyo hizo una mueca mientras intentaba no pensar en el tipo de correspondencia que recibiría. Montones de sobre llenos de fotos de todo tipo de hombres.

O o o o O

Clic, clic, clic.

"**_No se trata de a quien se le saque la foto, sino de cómo se la saca"_**, pensó Sakura Kinomoto. **_"La cuestión es como se ven las luces, las sombras, el color y la forma. Es la visión interna lo que cuenta"._**

Clic, clic, clic. 

Sakura tenía diecisiete años y estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos al borde del corral. Había leído el anuncio en el _Actuality Tomoeda_, y estaba decidida a presentar su trabajo a la Agencia de Publicidad Ayanami. Y aunque Sakura sabía que la visión interna y la creatividad era lo más importante en una fotografía, también sabía que nunca estaba de más que el modelo fuera una preciosidad.

Su hermano mayor, Touya, era una persona insoportable que no cejaba en su empeño de controlarle la vida, sin embargo, era un hombre muy atractivo. Al menos, eso era lo que decían todas sus compañeras de clase, que no hacían más que reír, gritar y comportarse como diotas cuando tenían a Touya Kinomoto delante de ellas. Pero sus compañeras no tenían que vivir con su hermano, ni tener que obedecer todas sus ordenes, ni dejar que manejara su vida sin consultarle nada.

"**_Un hombre guapísimo por fuera y un tirano por dentro"_**, pensó Sakura mientras ajustaba el objetivo de la cámara. Un tirano al que iba a dejar tan pronto como le fuera posible. Aunque amaba a su hermano como a nadie en el mundo, ya no lo soportaba más. Mientras esperaba su próximo cumpleaños para cumplir la mayoría de edad, iba a explotar el hecho de que fuera un bombón para las demás mujeres del planeta.

Iban a ser unas fotos magnificas. Uno de los empleados del rancho, había ido a informarle a su hermano que un potrillo de apenas unos días de vida se había lastimado una pata cuando estaba pastando en el corral. Touya, que estaba arreglando unas vallas en el sector de las vacas, salió corriendo de allí inmediatamente. Y ella, con cámara en mano, corrió detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta, al llegar al corral de los potrillos se escondió tras unos matorrales.

"**_La luz es extraordinaria"_**, pensó Sakura mientras enfocaba a su hermano. En cuanto a él, no le quedaba más que aceptar que no estaba nada mal a pesar de ser un gruñón de veintiocho años. Iba desnudo de cintura para arriba, llevaba pantalones vaqueros muy gastados y botas negras. Era delgado pero de hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y cintura estrecha, además la piel bronceada por el sol le daba un aspecto más atractivo aun.

Sus cabellos eran azabaches, casi igual de negros que la misma noche, quizás los llevaba demasiado largos para estar a la moda, un par de mechones rebeldes le caían sobre la frente tapándole un poco los ojos, pero eso le daba un aspecto rebelde muy atrayente. Tenia los ojos negros, tan oscuros que no se diferenciaban donde empezaba la pupila y donde el iris, nariz aguileña y una boca con curvas muy interesantes.

"**_Viéndolo con ojo critico, no esta nada mal para ser el idota de Touya"_**, pensó la adolescente.

Clic, clic, clic.

Tenia al pequeño potrillo en brazos, y el animal le acariciaba el pecho con el hocico, luego alzaba la cabeza y miraba el rostro del moreno.

Cli, clic, clic.

"**_¡Genial!"_**, pensó eufórica Sakura.

Touya había avanzado unos pasos en su dirección, apenas si estaba a unos ocho metros de ella, y Sakura retrocedió unos pasos hasta ponerse en el centro del matorral. Touya parecía avanzar directamente hacia ella… ¡Qué suerte!

Con manos expertas, Sakura manipulo el zoom de la cámara y volvió a enfocar. Estaba tan cerca que podia sacarle fotos hasta a las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su pecho. Su hermano se cambio de brazo al potrillo y lo miro. Había una nube detrás de ellos y el sol iluminaba con luz dorada los rasgos del muchacho y la piel del animal.

"**_¡Maravilloso! Soy una genia"_**, no dejaba de decirse la chica mentalmente, **_"Cuando Shaoran vea esto no se lo va a poder creer, van a ser unas fotos preciosas". _**

Shaoran Li era el otro chico de su vida, tenia veintitrés años y era el veterinario de la zona, era un joven muy inteligente y sensato que estaba interesado en la pequeña hermana de Touya Kinomoto desde el día que la conoció seis años atrás. Ambos, Sakura y Shaoran, eran muy buenos amigos, y aunque no lo admitieran el uno con el otro sabían que entre ellos había algo más que pura amistad, pero nunca había sucedido nada más que un suave beso en la mejilla o un abrazo. Al contrario de Sakura, el joven veterinario, si respetaba la opinión del hermano mayor de la chica y no pensaba traerle problemas a su "amiga" hasta lograr ganarse la aprobación del dueño de la Hacienda Nadeshiko.

Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ella sabía que Touya nunca aceptaría a Shaoran como su novio, y no era porque le cayera especialmente mal el chico en particular, sino porque todo ser masculino que se acercara más de dos metros de su "pequeño monstruo" le caía mal. Pero igual la adolescente estaba decidida a hacer cambiar de parecer al chico y lograr que formalizaran de una vez su relación, ella estaba completamente segura que él era su alma gemela, y Shaoran, al contrario de su hermano, tenia una gran fe en el talento fotográfico de la chica. Siempre le decía que algún día seria famosa y haría una gran exposición en alguna galería de Nueva York. Ese era el sueño de la adolescente, ir a una gran ciudad y exponer su trabajo en una gran galería de arte.

Touya paso cerca de ella, se detuvo, y sin mirar a los arbustos junto a la valla, dijo con voz clara y firme:

Monstruo, salí de ahí de una vez. Y deja de sacarme fotos, sabes do sobra que odio que lo hagas.

A la adolescente se le paro el corazón. No podía ser posible que la hubiese descubierto.

¡Sakura! –la joven dio un respingo, y se puso de pie inmediatamente-. Vete a la casa a hacer la tarea del colegio ahora mismo. si no quieres que te saque la cámara por un mes entero.

Lamentablemente la chica sabía por experiencia que su hermano era capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza. Con desgana salió de entre las plantas.

Vete a estudiar matemática –el rostro de Touya era una piedra-. Si este ultimo semestre vuelves a desaprobar la materia te pasaras el verano ordeñando vacas y limpiando el establo.

Sakura sacudió su larga melena castaña, pero no dijo nada. Su hermano no le daría ordenes mucho más tiempo. Dentro de unas semanas terminaría el ultimo curso del instituto, y se pondría a estudiar lo que ella deseara. En verano pensaba ponerse a trabajar en un estudio fotográfico del pueblo, y luego aunque su hermano no lo sabía, pensaba escaparse a otro lugar muy lejos del rancho. Iba a escaparse de la hacienda, de los caballos, de las vacas, de Tomoeda y del pesado de su hermano. Aunque aun no sabía como.

¿Qué estas haciendo acá? ¿No deberías estar estudiando en tu cuarto para los finales?

La adolescente se encogió de hombros indiferente. Era una chica alta, pero parecía baja al lado de Touya que media un metro noventa y tres. Sakura tenia un carácter muy diferente al de su hermano, era alegre, cariñosa y muy abierta con la gente, aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera el orgullo y terquedad de su familia. Físicamente eran aun más diferentes, ella tenia el pelo castaño claro con reflejos dorados, ojos verdes, una pequeña nariz y una boca de finos labios de un suave color rozado. Su delgadez y tez pálida daba una impresión de fragilidad que no distaba más de la enérgica y decidida Sakura Kinomoto.

Estaba sacando unas fotos, hay una luz estupenda –mintió Sakura-. El profesor de fotografía me ha dicho que las mejores fotos son las que se sacan sin que nadie pose, muestran la verdadera naturaleza del modelo.

Él le lanzó otra de sus miradas de amo y señor de la casa. No le gustaba ese estúpido curso que estaba tomando su hermana, tampoco le gustaba que Shaoran Li le alimentara sus sueños estúpidos de ser fotógrafa y mucho menos le gustaba que él mismo fuera el objetivo de sus tareas. Al parecer no le había dejado muy claro sus opiniones sobre esos temas. Tal vez debería refrescarle la memoria otra vez.

Sakura adopto una sonrisa dulce y mirada inocente, la misma expresión que ponía siempre que su hermano se preparaba para explicarle todas las opiniones que tenia de las cosas que a ella le encantaban, y que nunca dejaría de hacer.

Touya empezó con su ya muy conocido discurso, mientras Sakura no dejaba de pensar que esta seria de las ultimas veces que lo escucharía.

Touya Kinomoto no seria su amo y señor por mucho tiempo más.

Continuara… (muy pronto espero ) 

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡¡Buenas a todos! Bueno este es un fic que se me había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, y por una razón otra no lograba encontrar las ideas justas para determinar bien la trama, bueno todo esto paso hasta que un día leí un fic que me dio la inspiración necesaria para terminar la trama. Desde ya se los recomiendo, es un T-T S-S que me encanto, se llama "Junto a Ti" y es de una gran escritora (una de las mejores que conozco ) y una buena amiga mía, Daulaci. Desde ya esta de más decir que este fic esta más que dedicado a ella. Espero que te guste, amiga!

Bueno, dejando eso aparte, quiero pedir que no dejen de lado este fic por ser un T-T. Sé que no es de las parejas más populares de la serie, que normalmente Tomoyo tendría que estar con Eri-chan, pero es una idea nueva que se me ocurrió y creo que hay que estar abierto a cualquier posibilidad. Aunque admito que el E-T me encanta, soy una gran fanática de esa pareja, pero creo que hay que darle una posibilidad al TT.

Espero que el capítulo les halla agradado y que me dejen sus comentarios, los estaré esperando ansiosa.

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos, tiernos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen al Estudio Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**El sueño de una Mujer"**

(por Lady Verónica Black)

_Este fic esta completamente dedicado a mi buena amiga, Daulaci que con su apoyo y animo me a inspirado en este fic._

**-Capítulo Dos-**

El lunes siguiente a la publicación del anuncio, Tomoyo recibió dos cartas. Al día siguiente había siete sobres más. El viernes llego una docena más. El jueves por la mañana recogió cincuenta y cuatro cartas de su apartado postal en la Agencia Ayanami. Cincuenta y tres iba dirigidas al proyecto del calendario, la otra era dirigida personalmente para la publicista. Esta ultima carta era una nota de Julius Spreckles, el hombre mono, pidiéndole una cita para ese mismo fin de semana, y agregando breves proposiciones bastante deshonestas sobre como podrían terminar su salida.

Tomoyo leyó la nota, se sonrojo furiosamente y la tiro entre asqueada, y furiosa al cesto de basura. Esa misma mañana tenia que ir a supervisar la filmación del anuncio Mercer, el del bailarín de cien años que bailaba claque, y no tenia tiempo para perder con el correo matutino. Hasta ahora las fotos que había recibido para el proyecto del calendario no eran nada prometedoras. Solo había encontrado un candidato a considerar y era del pueblo de Chiwait. Sin duda el hombre era guapo, pero con diez kilos de más y medio calvo en las sienes. Tomoyo pensaba que si todo seguía igual no le quedaría otra que utilizarlo.

-"Hoy no puedo revisar el correo –le dijo Tomoyo a Hiroko-, tengo que irme volando al estudio por el comercial Mercer. Si tienes tiempo, ¿podrías mirar los sobres por mí?

La secretaria la miro con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, feliz del pedido de su amiga. Hiroko abrió el primer sobre y saco un par de fotografías que contemplo durante medio segundo antes de ponerse pálida y hacer un gesto de asco con la boca.

-"¡Dios santo! Este hombre no tiene cuello, es horrible, parece una tortuga. Además tiene los dientes chuecos y amarillos."

-"¿Lo pongo en la lista de los elegidos? –bromeó Tomoyo, poniendo un par de largos mechones negros tras sus orejas-. Tomoeda es conocido porque sus hombres son increíblemente atractivos. Me gustaría saber quien fue el idiota que dijo semejante ridiculez…"

-"No tengo idea, pero sin duda no solo era idiota sino que también ciego."

**O o o o O**

Tomoyo regreso a su oficina cinco horas más tarde completamente agotada. El bailarín solo tenia noventa y dos años, pero era un hombre increíblemente ágil y alegre. Y se encontraba mucho más entusiasmado con el comercial que la misma publicista.

"_**Nota mental 1: mandarle un buen regalo a Jin Liu, y agradecerle por el adorable ancianito que consiguió."**_

Con gesto cansino la ojiazul se retiro los anteojos de sol y se desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa de seda, mientras se sentaba frente a Hiroko en el escritorio.

-"Parece que la que se ha pasado la mañana bailando claque has sido vos, Tomoyo-chan –comento la castaña con una dulce sonrisa-, ¿Cómo ha ido la cosa?"

-"El ancianito era maravilloso, de verdad que lo era. Ha dejado a todos encantados, lo más seguro es que nos den algún premio por el anuncio. Pero creo que esta mañana he acortado mi vida cinco años, no me quedan fuerzas ni para caminar."

Hiroko que ese día estaba especialmente atractiva con su vestido rosa, le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

"**_No, esa sonrisa no, hoy no", _**pensó Tomoyo asustada.

-"No te preocupes, cariño, con lo que te voy a mostrar te voy a recargar las baterías al 100 -comento la secretaria abanicándose misteriosamente con uno de los sobres.

-"No me digas que encontraste algo que vale la pena."

Hiroko hizo una mueca antes de continuar.

-"Te aseguro que he encontrado todo tipo de cosas. Desde hombres feísimos y de aspecto bastante mmm ¿extraño?… hasta hombres desnudos en poses un poquito raras…"

Tomoyo apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, cerro los ojos y se froto las sienes con fuerza.

-"Lo sabia. Lo sabia. Lo sabia. Un anuncio como este llama la atención de todos los tipos locos de la ciudad. Pasa siempre."

-"Pero… -continuo Hiroko ignorando el comentario de su amiga, mientras se abanicaba con más fuerza-. He encontrado un par que hay que poner en los primeros puestos de la lista. Uno es del pueblo de Sobuya, se dedica al cultivo de arroz y remolacha, tiene alrededor de treinta y tres años y tiene cierto atractivo. Pero también…. encontré esto. Yo personalmente quede encantada con este. ¡Vamos, Tomoyo, anímate que dios te ha bendecido!

Tomoyo siguió en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados, extendió el brazo de forma resignada y Hiroko le alcanzo el sobre. Observo el remitente y lo abrió, adentro había media docena de fotografías. Observo la primera con detenimiento.

Salía un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello azabache y un poco largo en el frente. En sus fuertes brazos tenia un potrillo, el animal lo miraba con curiosidad y confianza. Tras ellos el atardecer bañaba los árboles y sus pieles de reflejos dorados y rojizos.

-"¡Por todos los santos! –la ojiazul abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y entreabrió sus labios, humedeciéndolos rápidamente-. Hiroko dime que no es una broma, que no estoy soñando y que ese, ese… hombre es de verdad."

-"No es una broma, no estas soñando, y ese bombón existe. –dijo Hiroko muy entusiasmada-. Se llama Touya Kinomoto, tiene veintiocho años, y es criador de caballos y ganado. Además es el dueño de la Hacienda Nadeshiko que se encuentra a las afueras de Tsukimine, y lo más importante de todo… es soltero."

Tomoyo contemplo la foto como hipnotizada. Era el modelo perfecto, el sueño de cualquier publicitario, y ni que decir que era el ideal de las fantasías femeninas de todo el mundo. Casi se estaba olvidando que ella no estaba interesada en los hombres, y más que nada en ese tipo de hombres.

-"Es demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad."

Vio las otras fotos con interés, durante la universidad había tomado un par de cursos de fotografía, y sin duda estas eran muy buenas.

-"Kinomoto es perfecto para el calendario, pero hay un problema… él a impuesto una condición."

Tomoyo no podia apartar la mirada de las fotografías.

-"Por supuesto, siempre hay condiciones."

-"La fotógrafa es su sobrina y Kinomoto dice que solo se utilizaran las fotos sacadas por ella, y que si están no sirven ella sacara más, y que en ese asunto no hay discusión. Ahh también ha enviado un documento firmado en el que nos concede los derechos y el permiso necesario para utilizar las fotos en el calendario."

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad.

-"Eso no es ningún problema, las fotos son excelentes. Podrían ser perfectamente de un profesional. Pero… ¿En serio nos ha firmado un permiso para que las utilicemos?¿Las fotos son nuestras?"

Hiroko asintió.

-"Firmado y sellado por Touya Kinomoto. Son completamente nuestras. Y bien, ¿qué te parecen?"

-"Creo que tenemos suerte, muchísima suerte. Este hombre pondría vender millones de calendarios en cuestión de minutos."

-"Eso mismo a dicho la señora Ayanami. Quiere enviar las fotos de este tipo a todos los periódicos de la zona y a un par de nacionales, para ir dándole un poco de publicidad al calendario. Y también quiere escribir unos artículos para que acompañen a las fotos. Incluso ha pensado mandar las fotos a revistas como _Vanity Fair_, _Cosmopolitan_, _People_, _Social Today_… y también un par de revistas para mujeres… tendremos miles de féminas haciendo cola en la puerta de la agencia por un calendario de Touya Kinomoto. En mi opinión va a ser un total éxito, hasta podría llegar a venderse a escala mundial."

Tomoyo asintió con los ojos brillantes de excitación por lo que eso significaba, un gran asenso en su carrera. Pero un aire de preocupación inundo sus facciones repentinamente.

Todo parecía demasiado perfecto.

-"No lo sé, Hiroko-chan, hay algo en esto que no me da buena espina, tengo un mal presentimiento –murmuro la ojiazul-. Déjame ver la carta y los documentos."

La secretaria le dio el papel de la autorización firmada y la carta, que adjuntaba una breve biografía de Touya Kinomoto. Era licenciado en agronomía y administración, estudio en la Universidad Tecnológica de Kyoto. A la edad de dieciocho años había tomado las riendas de la hacienda de sus padres. También criaba a sus dos hermanas menores luego de que sus padres fallecieran diez años atrás en un accidente. Tantas responsabilidades con la hacienda y sus hermanas lo habían mantenido muy ocupado, por lo tanto nunca había podido pensar en el matrimonio.

La más joven de sus hermanas, Sakura, era la fotógrafa; y Kinomoto solo estaba dispuesto a participar en el proyecto si se utilizaban las fotografías de su hermana. Además en la carta ponía que Kinomoto se iría de viaje de negocios durante todo el mes, por consiguiente, la correspondencia que quisieran enviarle debería ir dirigida a su hermana a un apartado postal del pueblo Tsukimine, Tomoeda. También requería que no se pusiera en contacto telefónico con su familia ya que ellos aun no conocían la noticia.

Todo el documento llevaba la misma firma, clara y puramente masculina.

¿Cómo no? Sí Sakura se había pasado muchas horas practicando la firma de su hermano.

**O o o o O**

Pooky, el chimpancé, se paso la mañana haciendo espagueti. Había salsa de tomate, orégano y carne picada por todos lados.

-"Buen trabajo, Pooky –dijo Tomoyo, dándole una palmadita al animal-. Eres un chef estupendo, ¿lo sabias, pequeño?"

En ese momento, Tomoyo dio un salto sorprendida al sentir unos brazos masculinos rodear su fina cintura y un perfume muy particular inundar sus sentidos.

-"¡DIOS! –exclamó Tomoyo al instante que apartaba al sujeto de un codazo en las costillas-. Por favor, aléjate de mí si no queres que te desfigure la cara de un golpe. La próxima vez que me toques Spreckles te juro que no respondo de mí…"

El hombre ignorando las palabras de la mujer dio un paso hacia ella con la vista fija en el sugerente escote de la morocha.

-"¡No te me acerques!¡Me das asco!"

-"Las piedras y los palos puede que me rompan los huesos, pero las cadenas y los látigos me excitan, igual que lo hacen tus…"

-"¡Spreckles! –dijo Tomoyo seriamente, el brillo de sus ojos demostraban cuan furiosa estaba-. Eres un asco, un maniaco, un pervertido, un…"

-"Me excita tanto la forma en que pronuncias mi nombre –dijo el hombre mono, acercándose a ella-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y pronuncias mi nombre de la misma forma mientras yo…?"

-"¡Cállate! Te lo advierto, Spreckles…"

Pooky al sentir la tensión del ambiente, comenzó a dar saltas y a gritar.

-"Demonios –dijo Julius, apartándose de Tomoyo-. Pooky aléjate de las luces."

La mujer suspiro con alivio mientras se alisaba la falda blanca de diseñador que llevaba.

-"Señorita Daidouji, la llaman por teléfono en la oficina de producción –dijo el director del set de filmación-. No quiero entrometerme, pero ¿ese hombre la estaba molestando? Porque con gusto lo saco a patadas del edificio si es así."

-"No se preocupe, Takiko-san, no sucede nada que no pueda controlar yo sola. Creo que podré arreglármelas bien las próximas cuatro horas de rodaje. Igual muchas gracias."

El hombre asintió conforme y siguió dándole ordenes a su equipo, mientras la publicista se dirigía a la oficina a hablar por teléfono.

-"¿Hola?"

_-"¿Tomoyo? Es Hiroko. ¿Cómo va el rodaje?"_

-"Todo bien, Hiroko-chan. El mono es estupendo, es una lastima que no se pueda decir lo mismo del dueño. Hay espagueti por todos lados... –dijo ella-. Mira si me llamaste para darme alguna mala noticia, no lo hagas, no creo poder resistirla. Por lo menos no ahora."

_-"Tomoyo…"_

-"Ten compasión de mí, amiga."

_-"No hay tiempo para compasión_ –le contesto la secretaria, con un deje de preocupación en la voz que a la ojiazul no paso desapercibido-. _Tenemos un problema con el calendario, y hay que solucionarlo inmediatamente." _

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué sucede? Ya hemos elegido a quince posibles candidatos bastante buenos, y la foto de Kinomoto se ha publicado en todos los periódicos de Japón esta mañana. Sabes, mi vecina, la señora Stuart, ha dicho que es el hombre más sexy y guapo que ha visto en su vida."

La morocha escucho a su amiga tragar saliva fuertemente, y lanzar un suspiro bastante preocupante.

_-"Me imagino… Aquí también han llamado un montón de mujeres diciendo cosas similares. Kinomoto ha causado sensación, pero… hay un problema con él."_

-"¿Problema?¿Qué problema?"

_-"Veras… ehhmm este hombre, ya sabes, el de la foto, no ha firmado ningún permiso para utilizar sus fotografías, además afirma que en su vida las había visto, que nunca nos las envió y que menos que menos nos ha escrito alguna carta."_

-"¡¡QUE! –Tomoyo cerro los ojos y se dejo caer con fuerza en el sillón que había a su derecha, la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle-. ¿¡Cómo que él no firmo nada? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Hiroko parecía deprimida y asqueada.

_-"La carta no era suya, y obviamente la forma tampoco, era una falsificación. Tomoyo, este hombre esta furioso. Ha dicho que nos denunciara por publicar sus fotos en la prensa, y ha dicho, de forma muy clara, que nunca en su vida participaría de modelo para un calendario."_

-"¿Cómo que nos va a denunciar? –dijo la amatista horrorizada-. ¿Cómo qué no va a salir en el calendario? Pero él tiene que salir, es el mejor de todos. La señora Ayanami esta fascinada con él. Dios mío, Hiroko, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que hacer que entre en razón."

_-"Cariño, no sabes lo que dices, ese hombre esta furioso. No escucha razones de nadie, es muy terco."_

Tomoyo empezó a sentir que el dolor de cabeza se acrecentaba a cada minuto, de pronto empezó a sentir nauseas.

Una denuncia.

Ese hombre iba a arruinar su carrera, y su vida.

-"Dame su teléfono, lo voy a llamar."

_-"Va a ser imposible, ha desconectado el teléfono. Lo ultimo que nos dijo antes de colgarnos fue que no lo molestáramos más. Además nos comento que si queríamos hablar con él tendría que ser a través de… su abogado."_

Tomoyo cerro los ojos con fuerza, y reprimió los deseos que tenia de pegar un grito.

-"¿La señora Ayanami sabe de esto?"

_-"Sí, Kinomoto hablo directamente con ella. No me lo vas a creer, pero hasta la señora Ayanami parecía asustada con este tipo."_

Tomoyo se empezó a frotar las sienes frenéticamente. ¿La señora Ayanami asustada? Nunca había visto perder la compostura a su jefa, tenia nervios de acero.

-"¿Y que dice ella que tenemos que hacer?"

_-"Quiere que vayas a hablar personalmente con él y lo convenzas para darnos el permiso."_

-"¿Qué yo que?¿Es una broma, no? –dijo Tomoyo medio histérica-. ¿Qué yo vaya a hablar con Kinomoto?"

_-"Exacto. La señora Ayanami así lo ha decidido, tienes que ir esta misma noche."_

-"¿Esta noche? –casi gritó Tomoyo-. Hiroko, ¿tienes idea el día que he tenido hoy? Me he pasado toda la mañana junto a un chimpancé que me ha tirado carne picada y salsa de tomate, además he tenido de compañía a Julius Spreckles, ¿¡Sabes lo que significa eso? Ese hombre se ha pasado el día intentando meterme mano bajo la falda, y estoy un poco histérica por si no lo has notado. No puedo irme hasta Tsukimine esta noche, e intentar mostrarme civilizada con ese tipo."

_-"Sabes que si fuera por mí, amiga… Pero no tienes más remedio que ir, la señora Ayanami esta que echa chispas por el asunto. Quiere a ese hombre en el calendario, según ella sin él el calendario será un fracaso."_

¿Qué clase de hombre era Touya Kinomoto? ¿Porqué no queria contribuir a un proyecto que ayudaría a los sus compañeros rancheros? Sin duda era un hombre obstinado y egoísta. Además estaba amenazando su carrera, una carrera que le había costado años de sudor construir.

-"Uff esta bien –dijo Tomoyo en tono fatalista-, no me queda otra, tendré que ir. Aunque lo más seguro es que no llegue, ya sabes como esta mi auto."

_-"Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento tanto, cariño, pero nadie esperaba que sucediera esto."_

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-"Todo esto debe haber sido idea de la hermana, ¿no? Debía querer que publicáramos sus fotos."

_-"Supongo que sí._ –Hiroko suspiro-. _Me gustaría decirle un par de cositas a esa niña_."

-"Si bueno… puede que nos ayude con su hermano –comento la ojiazul, aferrándose a su ultima esperanza-. Nosotros actuamos de buena fe, no tenemos la culpa de nada, ha sido la chica la que nos a enviado las fotos y el permiso falsificado. Cuando ese tipo se calme, tendrá que darse cuenta que no es nuestra culpa, ¿o no? Nosotros somos inocentes.

_-"La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. La señora Ayanami ha dicho que hablar con ese tipo es lo mismo que hablar con una pared. No ha querido saber nada del calendario."_

-"Ya veremos si logro que comprenda las cosas tal cual son."

Le pidió la dirección de la Hacienda Nadeshiko y prometió llamar a la agencia recién tuviera alguna noticia, se despidió de Hiroko y colgó el teléfono, decidida a terminar con ese rodaje cuanto antes.

Pero su mente no podia dejar de invocar la imagen de Touya Kinomoto. Aquel hombre sin duda alguna era físicamente perfecto, solo esperaba que su mentalidad fuera igual de perfecta.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holas a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que todo ande muy bien por sus vidas, se que tal vez me he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero tengo mis razones… no solo me encuentro súper tapada de cosas que hacer, que estudiar y de montañas de tareas, sino que además me ha sucedido una tragedia… mi PC se murió! Snif Snif la pobre ya ni enciende y hasta que no pueda comprar otra (puede que lo haga en fin de mes) ando imposibilitada al momento de escribir. Tuve bastante suerte de que mi prima me ha ayudado bastante y cada tanto me presta su compu para ponerme a escribir un rato, pero aun así los tiempos son mínimos. Espero puedan disculpar las futuras demoras.

Primero vayamos a mi comentario sobre este capitulo; haber… quien vota pq ese pervertido merece un buen rodillazo en sus partes bajas? Admito que el tipo es más que desagradable, pero creo que es el personaje justo para lograr que nuestra Tomoyo valla desarrollando siendo miedo y asco ante los hombres. Bueno, también la pobre se ha metido en un lió terrible, y si no lo arregla pronto se quedara sin calendario, sin trabajo y sin carrera. Pobre de ella (aunque a mi parecer eso le pasa por ingenua, ¿a quien se le ocurre publicar algo sin hablar con el modelo?). Mmmm que otra cosa iba a decir mmm ah si, el próximo capitulo va a estar Ja, ni se imaginan, si Tomoyo creía que el día no podia salirle peor es que no sabe lo que se le viene en la hacienda de los Kinomoto, de solo pensarlo me da lastima la pobre niña. En fin, que más puedo decir, el capítulo a mi personalmente me ha gustado mucho a pesar de que no a aparecido ninguno de los chicos. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Bien ahora vallamos a un tema que a mi me encanta: LOS REVIEWS! Yo creía que el fic no iba a gustar por ser de una pareja que es tan poco popular pero me doy cuenta que ya hay varias que les gusta. GENIAL! Bueno saben que a mi me encanta responderles cada uno de sus comentarios, pero ando re escasa de tiempo y no puedo ponerme a responder en este momento, pero he leído más de diez veces todos sus reviews y estoy más que feliz. Espero que por esto dejen de darme sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.

Espero que el capítulo les halla agradado y que me dejen sus comentarios, los estaré esperando ansiosa.

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	3. Capítulo Tres

Declaimer: Estos maravillosos, perfectos, tiernos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen al Estudio Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"El sueño de una Mujer"

(por Lady Verónica Black)

Este fic esta completamente dedicado a mi buena amiga, Daulaci, que con su apoyo y animo me a inspirado en este fic.

**-Capítulo Tres-**

El pueblo Tsukimine estaba a más de dos horas de viaje desde Tomoeda City. Pero los últimos veinticinco kilómetros hasta el pueblo eran por una carretera serpenteante y estrecha, el auto de Tomoyo protestaba constantemente.

Paso por la primaria y la secundaria del pueblo, eran edificios altos y blancos con una gran torre de reloj entre medio de ambas instituciones, en el patio de entrada altos sauces le daban un paisaje idílico al lugar. Esa era la clase de institución en la que le hubiera gustado enseñar de no haber elegido la publicidad como carrera.

El auto seguía gruñendo a cada cuadra que pasaban, era evidente que al motor de la máquina no le importaba para nada que el pueblito estuviera lleno de árboles y flores, y que el aire puro lograba ir tranquilizando los nervios de su dueña.

Tomoyo continuo por la avenida principal hasta que tomo una desviación a la derecha que la llevaba a las afueras del pueblo, después tomo una calle secundaria que conducía a unos campos de avena que brillaban como el fuego y el oro a la luz del crepúsculo. Paso varios campos con vacas pastando y luego otros con caballos.

Si todo aquello era parte de la hacienda de Touya Kinomoto, este hombre tenia gran parte de los campos del estado de Tomoeda… además de bastante dinero.

Kinomoto vivía aislado de la civilización, pensó con nerviosismo. Había pasado por unas cuatro casas pequeñas que parecían pertenecer a los empleados del lugar. Cada objeto que iba viendo le recordaba la granja de su familia y un estilo de vida que cada día tendía más a desaparecer. Muchos rancheros habían ido a la quiebra en los últimos años, Kinomoto debía de ser de los últimos que aun vivían por esa zona.

El aroma a campo le hizo sentir nostalgia de tantas cosas… Pero trato de olvidarse de ello y concentrarse en la confrontación que seguramente tendría que tener con ese hombre.

Iba a intentar mantener una conversación tranquila y razonable con un hombre furioso e insensato. Era alto, moreno, guapo, obstinado, insolidario, y queria denunciar a la agencia. Podía incluso hasta no dejarla entrar a la hacienda. Y podría… ¡ podría amenazarla con una escopeta! Seguramente era por eso que vivía tan aislado y seguía soltero, ¡era un psicópata!

Dándose cuenta que lo que estaba pensando era muy poco probable, se dedico a pensar en otra cosa. Seguramente la casa con la que se encontraría seria un típico ejemplo de la arquitectura antigua: alta, seria y fantasmagórica.

Cuando doblo una curva en la que crecían unos pinos muy altos un gran arco de piedra con las letras _"Hacienda Nadeshiko" _le dio la bienvenida. Tras él, a unos cien metros se veía una casa de dos pisos de ladrillo rojo de aspecto moderno y acogedor. Se veía luz al otro lado de las enormes ventanas del primer piso lo que significaba que había gente en la casa. En la parte central de la casa un enorme porche de madera repleto de flores y plantas le daba un aspecto cálido y hogareño.

Un labrador dorado y blanco se acerco al coche para recibirla, ladrando y moviendo la cola con alegría. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que el animal no era una amenaza, al verlo no pudo dejar de acordarse de Robbie, el perro de su madre que tuvo que regalar cuando dejo la granja y se fue a vivir a la ciudad.

Recién llevaba unos minutos en la hacienda y ya varios recuerdos de su pasado, que no queria recordar, la habían asaltado.

Apago el motor del coche, y el relinchar de un caballo ocupo toda su atención.

En ese momento un caballo blanco montado por una chica apareció desde detrás de la casa al trote. Era un adolescente de uno dieciocho años más o menos, de pelo largo y de un castaño casi rubio, era muy hermosa. Sus largas pestañas y la obstinación arrogante de su mentón le resultaron familiares.

"**_La hermana de Kinomoto"_**, pensó Tomoyo. Era la fotógrafa mentirosa y falsificadora que la había metido en este lió.

Los ojos de la chica se fijaron inmediatamente en la matricula del auto de Tomoyo, de Tomoeda City. Desmonto del caballo con un salto ágil y natural demostrando lo buena jinete que era, con voz suave y dulce llamo al perro.

Sakura se quedo mirando a Tomoyo mientras esta bajaba del auto. A continuación, la castaña examino la apariencia de la mujer.

Tomoyo sintió que, a pesar de haber pasado un día agotador y de llevar la ropa un poco arrugada, la muchacha aprobó su aspecto: una falda corta y blusa blanca ajustada hasta los codos, un cinturón negro por la cadera inclinado para uno de los lados, zapatos negros, y un conjunto de aros negros y un par de collares de perlas del mismo color. En la mano llevaba un saco de tela bastante fina de color negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Sin duda ella era la imagen de una mujer sofisticada, todo lo contrario a la imagen que proclamaba la castaña con sus jeans viejos, su camiseta desteñida y con varios mechones de pelos saliéndose de su cola.

Sakura le dio unas palmadas al caballo en el cuello y avanzo hacia Tomoyo. Sin duda la mujer era muy hermosa.

-"Hola –dijo la joven-. Es de Tomoeda City, ¿verdad? Porque tiene aspecto de ser artista, ¿es de la agencia con la que Touya esta enojado?"

Tomoyo se pregunto como se podia encontrar tan tranquila después de lo que había hecho.

-"Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, de la Agencia de Publicidad Ayanami. He venido a hablar con tu hermano –dijo Tomoyo con una tenue sonrisa-. Vos debes ser la fotógrafa, Sayuri… ¿puede ser?

-"Sakura Kinomoto" –le corrigió la castaña.

-"Un gusto conocerte, Sakura" –dijo la morena mientras le extendía la mano a la chica.

Sakura solo se limito a mirarla a los ojos, como analizando la actitud que debía tomar, al ver que la mujer era sincera estrecho su mano con verdadera alegría.

Luego de separarse de ella, se cruzo de brazos y vio lo poco avergonzada que se encontraba la adolescente.

-"Sakura, siento tener que decirte esto, pero nos has causado un gran problema a todos. No deberías haber escrito esa carta, y mucho menos, tuviste que falsificar la firma de tu hermano para autorizarnos a usar sus fotos."

Sakura adopto una expresión ofendida. Se agacho y le dio unas palmadas al perro.

-"No era mi intención causar problemas –la voz de la castaña tembló, parecía sincera-, lo que pasa es que pensé que Touya era perfecto para el calendario. Además, el calendario era para una buena causa, ¿no? Y todas mis compañeras del instituto piensan que él es muy guapo… aunque ellas no tienen que vivir con él. Lo único que queria era una oportunidad. Lo que más quiero en el mundo es ser fotógrafa, pero mi hermano piensa que es una tontería."

Tomoyo tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente.

-"Sakura, créeme que comprendo tus motivos, pero… lo que has hecho no esta nada bien."

-"Lo sé, y no sabes cuanto lo siento. Pero estoy segura que vos podrás arreglar todo este embrollo –dijo mirando a la ojiazul a los ojos-. Ya le he pedido perdón a Touya, y además un montón de gente le ha dicho que debería hacerlo. Así que no todo esta perdido."

-"Igual no estuvo-"

-"Lo sé, lo sé… -dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos-. Lo único que queria era que publicaran mis fotos… ¿tu nunca has querido hacer algo con toda tu alma?"

Tomoyo observo la expresión implorante de la adolescente. Sí, por supuesto que lo había querido, y no tenia idea cuanto la comprendía, al ver a Sakura se veía a ella a su edad.

Sakura parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

-"Lo entiendo, pequeña –dijo Tomoyo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa-. Sin embargo… dudo mucho que tu hermano desee tener algo que ver con el calendario, además, no creo que desee hablar conmigo del asunto."

La adolescente se animo al instante.

-"Claro que sí, yo haré que hable contigo ahora mismo. A propósito, ¿qué le pasa a tu auto? Escuche el ruido que hacia desde los establos, parece que esta a punto de estallar en cualquier momento."

-"Siempre hace ese ruido."

-"Yo creía que la gente que trabajaba en publicidad ganaba mucho dinero –comento la chica sin ninguna delicadeza, al parecer era tan despistada que no se dio cuenta del uso que le dio a sus palabras-. Ahh, ¿tu agencia contrata a muchos fotógrafos? Me encantaría trabajar con ustedes, ¿no sabes si están buscando gente?"

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza. ¿Acaso aquella chica no comprendía la seriedad de la situación?

-"De momento, no. Oye, Sakura, tengo que hablar con tu tío, de lo contrario, puede que ni yo tenga trabajo en la agencia. ¿Crees que podrás convencerlo de que me reciba?"

Sakura asintió.

-"Claro, no hay problema. Ven, sígueme."

Sakura comenzó a subir las escaleras del porche.

-"¿Quieres decir que entre así nomás, sin decirle nada?" –pregunto Tomoyo con un deje de nerviosismo e incredulidad.

-"Si, lo que tenemos que hacer es acorralarlo. ¿Qué puede hacerte? ¿Te va a tomar en brazos y sacarte de la casa a la fuerza? No creo que haga eso… bueno, supongo que no. A veces tiene sus ataques de locura y hace cosas medio raras, es un vaquero bastante bestia con las mujeres, pero… vos no te preocupes Tomoyo-chan, a pesar de todo Touya es todo un caballero con las mujeres."

A Tomoyo las palabras de la chica hicieron que se pusiera más nerviosa. Siguió a la chica y entro a la casa, al mirar alrededor se encontro con la vista de una enorme sala de estar a su derecha. Miro a su alrededor con temor, como si tuviera miedo que Touya Kinomoto saltara de detrás de alguno de los sillones y la apuntara con su escopeta obligándola a marcharse de sus tierras.

"_**Ay Tomoyo, eres una tonta… creo que tendremos que dejar de ver películas por un tiempo, te estas volviendo paranoica."**_

Tragó saliva. La habitación era sorprendentemente acogedora, los suelos estaban cubiertas por una alfombra gris claro, las paredes eran de madera lustrosa y una gran chimenea de piedra dominaba una de las paredes. La tapicería de los sillones era suave y de color vino burdeos. En las paredes había colgadas fotografías, sin duda sacadas por Sakura.

-"Mi hermano no esta en la sala –le comento la menor de las Kinomoto, seguramente este en su estudio. Ven, vamos."

Sakura la guió por el pasillo, pasando por un comedor y una cocina. En esta ultima habitación, una mujer alta y delgada, con el cabello cano atado en un moño en la nuca y unos grandes ojos castaños, la miro con expresión de reproche.

-"¿Quién es esta mujer, Sakura?"

La aludida se acerco a la anciana, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Después se acerco a un frutero que había en la mesada y tomo una manzana.

-"Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, trabaja en la Agencia de Publicidad Ayanami. Tomoyo, esta preciosa señora es mi tía abuela Miyuki, es la que se encarga de mantener la casa tan limpia y ordenada como la ves."

A la morena le dio la impresión de que aquella mujer alta y delgada estaba entre sorprendida y enojada.

-"¿De la Agencia de Publicidad? Sakura, no puedes… a Touya…"

-"Ay tía no te preocupes tanto, a Touya no le pasara nada."

-"No me preocupa lo que le pasara a él, sino a ti pequeña. Sabes que esta furioso, y que no puedes molestarlo cuando está…"

-"Se lo que hago, tía, esta es la única forma para que entre en razón –la anciana la miro con los ojos muy abiertos-. La diferencia entre tu y yo, es que yo no le tengo miedo a Touya. Él es mi hermano, no mi amo."

Sakura tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y tiro de ella.

-"Hágame caso, señorita Daidouji. Él…"

La adolescente tomo a la publicista de la mano con más fuerza, la planto frente a una gran puerta doble de roble, abrió la puerta con suavidad y le dio un ligero empujón al interior de la habitación. Sakura entro tras ella y se sentó cómodamente en un sillón azul que estaba frente a la ventana mirándola con una sonrisa divertida, ansiosa por ver el espectáculo que se representaría a continuación.

Tomoyo vio a su alrededor, pero no vio ni rastro de Touya Kinomoto. Las paredes estaban cubiertas estantes de madera repletos de libros. Había una televisión en un rincón, frente a esta un enorme sofá azul marino que le daba la espalda a ella.

Miro a Sakura sin entender que era lo que se proponía haciéndola entrar en el estudio completamente vacio. La joven le sonrió y con un gesto de la cabeza le indico el sofá.

Tomoyo dio unos pasos y se inclino sobre el alto respaldo del asiento. Ahí estaba Touya Kinomoto…dormido. Llevaba unos jeans usados, y una camisa negra con las mangas subidas y desabrochada. Debía haberse quedado dormido leyendo porque tenia un libro abierto sobre el pecho desnudo. El libro era de equitación. Recorrió su figura desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Tenia el pelo desordenado y algunos mechones le cubrían los ojos, una ligera barba le cubría las mejillas, además tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada. Siguiendo la inspección vio que tanto los brazos como el pecho del hombre demostraban que estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico, una ligera capa de vello negro cubría su pecho y vientre hasta llegar al comienzo del jean….. ¡¡Ay Dios! Deslizo los ojos de esa zona, y se centro en la otra punta del sofá, se había sacado los zapatos y había cruzado los tobillos sobre el brazo del sofá.

"**_Bueno, es muy guapo, ¿y qué?"_**, se preguntó Tomoyo. **_"Esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que nos deje usar sus fotografías para poder vender muchos calendarios y así me podré ir a vivir a Tokio."_**

Entonces, para horror de Tomoyo, el hombre se comenzó a mover. Primero abrió un ojo, y luego el otro unos ojos increíblemente oscuros y profundos. Frunció el ceño, y de golpe abrió ambos aojos y la miro fijamente.

O o o o O 

Estaba completamente agotado. Había pasado toda la noche intentando salvar a una yegua y su potrillo luego de un parto muy complicado. Cuando por fin pudo volver a la casa, varias horas después del amanecer, se había sentado a tomar una taza de café y a leer un poco el diario. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en una de las páginas principales aparecía una foto de él con un articulo que decía que él seria el modelo de un calendario. A los minutos empezó a recibir llamados de todos sus conocidos, estuvo más de dos horas explicándole a todos que no sabia nada de eso y que era un malentendido. Al final se rindió y le pido a Miyuki que desconectara el teléfono.

Pero no había servido de nada. Un montón de gente de los alrededores se paso durante todo el día por la hacienda para felicitarlo. Se había pasado todo él día explicando que era un error de la Agencia de Publicidad. Nadie le creía y termino discutiendo con un par de personas.

Harto de la situación, llamó a la Agencia Ayanami furioso.

Sakura se había puesto histérica, pero, a pesar de que la chica era la causa de todo ese lió, Miyuki se había puesto de su lado. Se había pasado todo el día discutiendo..

Ahora, todavía medio dormido, se pregunto si después de ese día tan horrible no habría muerto del disgusto y se encontraba en el cielo. Porque desde luego, el ser que se encontraba frente a él era un ángel. Tenia unos ojos azul violáceos preciosos y los largos cabellos oscuros y rizados le daban el aspecto de una diosa. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba listo para irse al paraíso.

Por fin, poco a poco, fue despertándose y recobrando el sentido común. Ese mujer era demasiado moderna para ser un ángel. Llevaba joyería de diseño y el maquillaje era demasiado perfecto. No, decididamente no era un ángel, sino una extraña que se había atrevido a entrar a su estudio privado, a su santuario.

Touya la miro con dureza.

Ella trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta.

-"¿Señor Kinomoto?"

Touya empequeñeció los ojos y se paso la mano por la mandíbula. Había algo muy extraño en todo aquello. La mujer tenia estilo, y su ropa era de marca pero las llevaba arrugadas y, sino se equivocaba, olía a espagueti. Y… ¿porqué le daba la impresión de que estaba asustado? Casi parecía como si se sintiera culpable de algo, y temiera una reprimenda de su parte…

Una sospecha se apodero de él. Esa mujer era de la maldita agencia de publicidad. Lentamente, se fue poniendo de pie, lo que pareció asustar aun más a la mujer. Sabía que su pinta no era nada agradable, pero se lo tenia merecido…

Dio un paso hacia ella, la mujer dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"¿Quién demonios es usted y que esta haciendo en mi casa?"

Tomoyo tuvo la impresión de que, a pesar de la pregunta, sabía perfectamente quien era y porque estaba allí.

-"Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, trabajo en la Agencia de Publicidad Ayanami. Soy la que envió su foto a los periódicos. –dijo ella lo más tranquila que pudo-. He venido a hablar con usted, pero… primero que nada quiero disculparme. Ha habido una terrible equivocación, sin embargo, creo que podremos solucionar el problema."

Él acerco su rostro al de Tomoyo, y lo único que ella vio fueron unos ojos preciosos, pero llenos de furia y resentimiento. Ese hombre la odiaba. La odiaba de verdad.

-"Y ha cometido una segunda y terrible equivocación al venir aquí –dijo él-. Salga de mi casa. Si quiere hablar con alguien, hágalo con mi abogado."

Tomoyo comenzó a irritarse. Ese hombre tenia motivos para estar enojado, pero no por eso tenia derecho a tratarla de es manera. Se puso lo más derecha que pudo y alzó su rostro de forma desafiante.

-"No quiero hablar con su abogado, sino con usted, señor. He tardados más de dos horas para llegar aquí después de haberme pasado todo el día trabajando, y todavía me quedan otras dos horas más de vuelta. Solamente estoy intentando disculparme, y hablar con usted sobre el asunto." Solo le pido que me escu-"

Los ojos de él echaban chispas.

-"Fuera."

-"No."

-"Si no se va ahora mismo, le juro que la sacare yo misma."

Tomoyo se puso furiosa. Podia ser muy guapo, pero era más terco que una mula. Alzo la mano y apunto con un dedo su pecho.

-"Como me ponga un solo dedo encima le juro que se arrepentirá de haberme conocido, Kinomoto."

-"Le aseguro que ya estoy arrepentido –le contesto Touya, con una sonrisa burlona-. No se lo pienso volver a repetir, salga de **MI **casa **YA**."

-"Y yo le vuelvo a repetir que **NO**" –la expresión de Tomoyo era tan o más desafiante que la de él.

Touya lanzo un suspiro de exasperación y luego hizo exactamente lo que Sakura dijo que no haría: levanto a Tomoyo en brazos y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta del estudio. Realmente iba a echarla de su casa a la fuerza.

Entonces, de repente, Touya Kinomoto se detuvo y clavo los ojos en un punto alejado de la habitación. Con profundo desagrado, la agarro con más fuerza.

Continuara… 

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holas a todos! Cómo les va? Todo bien por ahí? Bueno espero que todo ande viento en popa jeje.

Se que algunos (si no es la mayoría XD) debe estar pensando que el capítulo fue muy corto pero les comento que he decidido hacer capis más cortitos pero publicar más seguido. Es que sino tardaría demasiado tiempo en ir actualizando los fics.

Ahora hablemos de el fic en si, veamos….. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no él encuentro TT? A mi me dio un poco de gracia la escena, como me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar de la vista de un Touya dormidito y todo sexy jajajaja ¿a que ustedes también les gustaría, ehh? Además creo que ambos han comenzado con el pie izquierdo, no hace unos minutos que se conocen y ya andan como perro y gato… será verdad que los polos opuestos se complementan! También apareció Sakura, que chica esta… anda de lo más tranquila, como si no hubiera hecho nada jejeje aviso que esta Saku va a ser un poco rebelde, y váyanse preparando pq en los próximos capítulos van a ir pasando escenas SS y tb más que nada TT. Si ya están por empezar, Yupi!

Desde ya les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado review, me han dado animo de seguir esta historia. Solo espero que me ayuden con sus ideas y comentarios para poder ir mejorándola pq la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia con esta parejita.

Y como ando medio escasa de tiempo, los voy dejando. Comento que en estos días voy a ir actualizando mis demás fics así que los que gustan dense una vueltita por mi porfile y fíjense, así van pasando el tiempo hasta el próximo capitulo de "El sueño de una mujer".

Ahora si, nos vemos y se me cuidan muchisisisimo!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Declaimer: Estos maravillosos, perfectos, tiernos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen al Estudio Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"El sueño de una Mujer"

(por Lady Verónica Black)

Este fic esta completamente dedicado a mi buena amiga, Daulaci, que con su apoyo y animo me a inspirado en este fic.

Capítulo Cuatro 

Tomoyo siguió la mirada de él, y con sorpresa, vio a Sakura sentada cómodamente en el sillón observándolos con gran interés.

-"Yo que tú, hermano, no haría eso –dijo Sakura-. Lo que quiero decir es que todo esto es culpa mía. Además yo la he invitado a la casa y le dije que hablarías con ella."

Sakura limpio la manzana con el borde de su camiseta.

Touya miro a su sobrina, después a la mujer que llevaba en brazos. Su expresión se ensombreció.

Con una voz más fría que antes, dijo:

-"Ya sobrepasaste el limite, Sakura. Vete a tu habitación, estas castigada por tres meses, no uno."

Continuaba con Tomoyo en brazos, ella por su parte estaba experimentando sensaciones contradictorias. Junto al enfado y la humillación que sentía, también estaba experimentando cierta excitación. ¡Lo odiaba!

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"¿Tres meses? ¿Porqué no me mandas a la cárcel? Muy bien, sé que me odias, pero yo soy la culpable de todo este malentendido no la señorita Daidouji. No deberías enojarte con ella."

-"Sakura, a tu habitación. ¡Ya!"

-"Nunca escuchas a nadie, ¡eres un dictador!"

Sakura se hecho a llorar, salió corriendo de allí y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Touya resoplo furioso y miro a la publicista furioso.

-"De acuerdo, si quiere hablar, hable. Le doy cinco minutos. ¿Qué ha venido a decirme?"

Tomoyo lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un loco.

-"Lo primero que le voy a decir es que me deje en el suelo, no soy una bolsa de papás, señor Kinomoto."

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente, parecía como si acabara de darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Por fin, lentamente la fue soltando hasta que ella se puso de pie.

-"Perdone, señorita. Me he pasado toda la noche en vela con una yegua enferma y estoy agotado."

Touya se paso la mano por el pelo, y se froto los ojos. Por primera vez Tomoyo se dio cuenta que ese hombre estaba muerto de cansancio. Tendría que tratarlo con mucho cuidado.

Se aliso la blusa y se toco los pendientes con los dedos, luego miro el piso y con una sonrisa temblorosa empezó a hablar.

-"Yo también le debo una disculpa, señor Kinomoto. Se que todo esto debió ser una gran sorpresa para usted, como también lo ha sido para la agencia este penoso malentendido. No teníamos ninguna intención de violar su intimidad, creíamos que la firma era autentica, y que..."

-"El daño ya esta hecho, señorita. No me molesten más. Lo único que pido es que se retracten públicamente y me dejen en paz."

Touya bajo la cabeza y se masajeo las sienes.

-"Señor Kinomoto... Nos retractaremos públicamente si es eso lo que quiere, pero preferiríamos que firmase la autorización para publicar esas fotos. La señora Ayanami, la directora de la agencia, piensa que usted seria perfecto para la foto principal del calendario y..."

Touya levanto la cabeza bruscamente y volvió a mirarla furioso.

-"¡No voy a salir en ningún maldito calendario!"

Tomoyo respiro profundamente y rezo por no perder la escasa paciencia que le quedaba.

-"Señor Kinomoto, el proyecto puede que no sea lo que usted piensa que es. Ni siquiera tiene que posar ya que las fotos ya están tomadas. Además no es una foto erótica. No le estoy pidiendo que se saque la ropa ni..."

Touya gruño.

-"¿Qué no va a pedirme que me saque la ropa?¿Se supone que debo darle las gracias por ese pequeño favor? Estupendo, porque yo tampoco le pediré que se desnude."

-"No era mi intención insultarlo..."

El hombre di un golpe con el puño en uno de los estantes de la pared.

-"Pues lo ha hecho, señorita. No voy a salir en un calendario, ¿le quedo claro?"

Tomoyo adopto un gesto de súplica.

-"No es una desgracia, sino un honor. Y es por una buena causa. La fundación Homestead Heritage quiere recaudar fondos para los pequeñas granjas y ranchos del estado."

Touya volvió a golpear la estantería, pero esta vez con más fuerza aun.

-"Sé perfectamente lo que hace la fundación y lo que quiere conseguir con el calendario. Y también se que este estúpido proyecto no va a salvar a ninguna granja ni rancho del estado. El problema es demasiado grande, el sector agrícola y ganadero se esta transformando, y se necesita más que dinero para que todos estén aptos para salir inmunes de esa transformación."

-"Pero es un problema que puede ir solucionándose paso a paso. Y el calendario es un pequeño paso."

-"¡El calendario es una porquería! Lo que la fundación Homestead Heritage debería hacer es dar seminarios y educar a la gente respecto a las diferentes cosechas, no imprimir calendarios."

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza perpleja.

-"Mucha gente a mostrado interés en..."

-"No"

-"¿Porqué no me escucha un momento?"

Touya le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-"No tengo porque escucharla. Esta es **MI** casa y usted va a escucharme a **MI**. Quiero que me diga que la agencia va a retractarse públicamente y que luego va a irse de mis tierras. La puerta esta justo detrás de usted."

Tomoyo suspiro.

-"Sé que esta enojado, y tiene razón en estarlo, pero así no vamos a poder llegar a un acuerdo, señor Kinomoto."

La expresión de él mostró franca incredulidad.

-"Primero, publica mi foto en todo el estado sin mi consentimiento, después se presenta en mi casa y entra en mi estudio mientras estoy durmiendo... ¿y encima tiene la desfachatez de decirme que así no vamos a conseguir llegar a un acuerdo?"

Touya estaba más que furioso. Tomoyo se obligo a reprimir sus pensamientos sobre lo guapo que se veía en ese estado. El hombre solo era un obstáculo en su carrera, nada más que eso. Un obstáculo alto, fuerte y muy guapo, pero más que nada furioso.

Alguien llamo suavemente a la puerta, interrumpiendo la discusión.

-"Adelante." –respondió Touya, secamente sin apartar los ojos de la ojiazul.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre con grandes ojos celestes los miro fijamente con una gran sonrisa. De a poco la sonrisa del recién llegado se fue desvaneciendo al ver la tensión del ambiente.

-"Buenos días, Touya –dijo el recién llegado-. Espero no interrumpir nada. ¿Tienes un minuto? Me gustaría hablar contigo de un asunto."

Touya miro al techo, suspiro profundamente y le dedico al hombre una tensa sonrisa.

-"Buenas tardes, señor Yumeghi."

Tomoyo contempló al hombre de baja estatura, ligeramente subido de peso y con el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás. Sin duda era un hombre estricto y reservado.

A Touya le costo un gran esfuerzo mostrarse educado.

-"Señor Yumeghi, esta es la señorita Daidouji de Tomoeda City. Él es el presidente del comité cultural del pueblo –dijo Touya con una mirada muy poco agradable, al parecer no gustaba de ninguna de sus visitas-. Precisamente se estaba marchando, ¿verdad, señorita Daidouji?"

El señor Yumeghi estrecho la mano de Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-"Encantado de conocerla, señorita Daidouji, Takashi Yumeghi. –dijo sin dejar de mirar embelesado el rostro de la publicista-. ¿Es usted de la agencia que promociona el proyecto del calendario, verdad? Porqué eso es lo que Miyuki me ha dicho. No era mi intención interrumpirlos, pero..."

-"Siéntese, señor Yumeghi –dijo Touya al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba sobre una de las estanterías-, no interrumpió nada importante."

Tomoyo lo miro de reojo, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo que no interrumpió nada importante?

-"Señor, le aseguro que no voy a hacer nada que pueda avergonzar a nuestros vecinos. Acabo de decirle a la señorita Daidouji que no tengo intención de aparecer en ningún calendario." –dijo Touya con una sonrisa triunfal.

El señor Yumeghi se sentó en el sofá, su sonrisa no vacilo un segundo.

-"Touya, de eso mismo quería hablarte. Creo que deberías salir en el calendario."

La expresión del ranchero perdió su triunfalismo. Tomoyo se quedo con la boca abierta.

-"¿Qué qué?" –la voz de Touya denotaba absoluta incredulidad.

-"he venido a hablar contigo precisamente del calendario. Miyuki me ha llamado... –Yumeghi lanzó una rápida mirada a Tomoyo-. Miyuki es la tía de Touya, y me ha dicho, que vos, Touya, jamás consentirías salir en ese calendario."

El moreno apoyó el codo en una de las estanterías. Tenia ojeras, el pelo revuelto, estaba sin afeitar y con una expresión de agotamiento que daba lastima.

-"¿Supongo que Miyuki le contó lo que hizo Sakura, no? Le dijo que falsifico mi firma y que envió esas fotos sin permiso? Escuche, señor Yumeghi, aunque no fuese por ese motivo, no saldría en el calendario. No pienso animar a mi hermana a que siga haciendo este tipo de cosas."

-"Es que Sakura necesita que la animen" –contesto el anciano-. Veras, Miyuki y yo estuvimos hablando de Sakura la semana pasada. En el fondo la pequeña es una niña muy dulce, es solo que es un poco rebelde..."

-"Lo que pasa es que hace lo que quiere con Miyuki –interrumpió Touya-. Sakura tiene que aprender que..."

-"Estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo, Touya –dijo el anciano asintiendo-. Tiene que aprender a respetarse y apreciarse, y más que nada a respetar las reglas. Sakura no es como ella Touya, es muy diferente, no cometerá los mismos errores que Bunny, tienes que dejarla ir de a poco."

El rostro de Touya se ensombreció, los ojos eran dos pozos negros sin fondo, sin sentimiento alguno, como si estuviera perdido en un recuerdo que lo atormentaba.

-"A Sakura lo único que le hace sentirse orgullosa de si misma es la fotografía, y a Miyuki le parece que hay que apoyarla en esa dirección. Va a ser una buena forma de canalizar toda esa energía que tiene."

-"¿Bunny?" pregunto Tomoyo intrigada, olvidándose que en esa casa era una extraña.

Touya le lanzo una mirada fría y llena de odio, como si el solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre en sus labios lo encolerizara.

El señor Yumeghi miro a Touya con orgullo y luego se dirigió a Tomoyo.

-"Bunny es el apodo con el que todos llamaban a Usagui. Touya se encargo de educar a sus dos hermanas menores, Usagui y Sakura cuando sus padres fallecieron. Él solo tenia veinte años cuando se hizo cargo de las niñas y de la hacienda. Ese es una de las razones por las que este pueblo estaría tan orgulloso de que Touya nos represente."

-"Últimamente Sakura no ha dado ningún ejemplo que amerite la educación que le di." –dijo Touya dando por zanjado el tema de su pasado.

-"Esta pasando por una mala racha, eso es todo –contesto el hombre con una tenue sonrisa-. Eres muy severo con ella, Touya."

-"No me queda otro remedio, ¿sabías que quiere irse a vivir sola a Tokio?

El anciano lanzó un suspiro.

-"Lo sé, a Miyuki también le preocupa, y es por eso precisamente que quiere que Sakura se sienta a gusto en la hacienda. Touya, tienes que sentarte a hablar con calma con Sakura para ir solucionando los problemas que tienen; y el primer problema a solucionar es este, el del calendario. Después de que Miyuki me llamara, preocupada por lo que la gente podría llegar a pensar sí salías en el calendario, he hablado con unos cuantos miembros del comité y todos opinan que deberías reconsiderar tu decisión y participar en ese proyecto. Con este calendario se podría recaudar bastante dinero, un dinero que mucha gente necesita. Todos hemos visto la foto y nos parece que representa un ideal a, un hombre con raíces protegiendo a un animal. Sakura a captado el espíritu de la acción a la perfección. Sí, Touya, queremos que participes, y nos sentiríamos orgullosos de ti si lo haces. Hijo, eres demasiado tímido y modesto, pero hazlo por todos nosotros, por el pueblo."

Tomoyo se mordió los labios. Touya parecía, simultáneamente perplejo y furioso. Al cabo de unos momentos le lanzo una débil mirada al anciano.

-"¿Así que usted y los miembros de la comunidad, quieren que 'en serio' participe en ese estúpido proyecto?"

El hombre asintió.

-"Escucha, Touya, tu rancho es uno de los pocos que han salido adelante. Ahora se te presenta una muy buena oportunidad para ayudar a los menos afortunados que tu, ¿la vas a desperdiciar?"

Touya se aparto el pelo de la frente, y respiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y entro la señora Miyuki.

-"Touya... Sakura esta muy arrepentida. La encontré afuera llorando, estuvimos hablando y a ella le gustaría disculparse frente a todos."

Miyuki termino de abrir la puerta, y Sakura con los ojos enrojecidos, entro y se quedo tras su tía.

-"Lo siento –dijo la castaña-. Entiendo que no quieras salir en el calendario, y se que me merezco el castigo, pero... Me gusta sacar fotos, y quiero ser fotógrafa, a pesar de saber que nunca te sentirás orgullosa de mi por eso. Yo quiero que estés orgulloso de mí, hermano... ¿me perdonas?"

Sakura avanzó hacia su hermano con la cabeza baja y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

El bonito rostro de Miyuki había adquirido una expresión de angustia. Tenia las manos juntas sobre su regazo, y miraba implorante a su sobrino.

Touya se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y giro la cabeza hacia un lado de forma indiferente.

-"Esta bien, monstruo, te perdono –murmuro él, con voz ronca-. Y estoy orgulloso de ti... aunque no en esta ocasión. Pero eres mi hermana, y eso no lo cambiara nada ni nadie, así que deja de hacer pucheros."

-"Oh, Touya..."

Sakura se lanzo a llorar de vuelta mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su hermano y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

A Touya no se lo veía muy cómodo con la escena, sin embargo, Tomoyo no pudo evitar enternecerse. La expresión de él indicaba cuan preocupado estaba por su hermana, algo que quizás ella aun no comprendía, y que tal vez jamás lograría comprender. Tomoyo recordó como su padre había intentado destruir su ambición, y como la había ignorado por años...

-"Touya, por Sakura y por todos nosotros... ¿no querrías reconsiderar tu decisión?"

Miyuki asintió. Y el hombre siguió mirándolo con una sonrisa, en espera de una respuesta a su pregunta.

-"Es por una buena causa, una causa maravillosa. Además, para Sakura significaría mucho que publiquen sus fotos."

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración. Touya aun abrazaba a Sakura, aunque se le notaba poco acostumbrado a semejantes muestras de cariño. Su expresión se transformo a la de un condenado a muerte. Miro con resentimiento a Tomoyo.

-"Es mejor dar que recibir, Touya –dijo el anciano, rompiendo el incomodo silencio-. Tienes un negocio que va muy bien, pero no todos tus vecinos tienen la misma suerte. Creo que las fotos de Sakura podrían ayudarlos."

El moreno continuo con los brazos alrededor de su hermana, pero sus ojos no se despejaban de Tomoyo, sin dejar de disimular su desagrado.

-"Por favor, querido. Es por una buena causa" –repitió Miyuki.

Touya lanzó una mirada de exasperación a su tía.

-"Es una causa perdida. Pero si es la única forma en que me dejaran en paz para que me pueda ir a dormir de una vez, esta bien, lo haré."

Volvió a mirar duramente a Tomoyo. Podría haber perdonado a su hermana, pero a ella nunca.

-"Te quiero, hermanito –dijo Sakura, muy feliz y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano-. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, además, puedes incluso evitar que echen de su trabajo a la señorita Daidouji."

Sakura volvió el rostro y le guiño un ojo a la publicista.

-"¿Quieres que fotografié a los demás modelos? Prometo que haré un trabajo muy bueno y barato."

-"¡Sakura! ¡Vos no vas a fotografiar a ningún desconocido!"

-"Bueno, bueno... todo se ha solucionado -declaro el Yumeghi-. En fin Touya, no voy a robarte más tiempo. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno va a salir de todo esto. Señorita Daidouji, encantado de conocerla, y no olvide que no es fácil encontrar a un hombre como este. Puede que sin conocerlo asuste un poco, pero es un muy buen hombre. Sí, muy bueno."

-"Te acompaño a la salida, Takeshi" –dijo Muyuki amablemente.

-"No te preocupes, conozco la salido –dijo Yumegi-. Adiós a todos."

-"Usted también ya se va, ¿verdad, señorita Daidouji? Tiene que conducir todavía hasta Tomoeda City."

-"Respecto al permiso para utilizar las fotos..." –comenzó a decir la amatista.

-"Mañana le enviare el permiso por fax, con **MI** firma –murmuro él-. Me parece que Sakura ya sabe como rellenar el papel."

Touya miro de soslayo a la ojiverde.

-"Bueno, vera... –comenzó a decir Tomoyo nerviosa-. Me sentiría más a gusto si firmase ahora los papeles. Después de tantos problemas..."

-"Mañana"

Touya la agarro del codo y la empujo a salir del despacho. Miyuki y Sakura los siguieron.

-"Es que..." –Tomoyo trato de protestar.

-"Mañana"

-"No tiene que sacarme a empujones de su casa, Kinomoto."

-"Quiero verla irse cuanto antes. No se preocupe, no me gusta tocarla... si es eso lo que le preocupa. Si quiere que sea sincero, huele a salsa de espagueti."

Tomoyo lo miro con resentimiento.

-"Claro que huelo a espagueti, me he pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde con otro simio."

-"Si es una broma, no tiene gracia. Además, eso no explica lo del espagueti. ¿Se ha puesto de moda oler a comida?"

-"¡Claro que no! No es mi culpa oler así, le repito que he pasado todo el día rodando un anuncio con un mono preparando espagueti. Y, desde allí, he venido directo aquí."

-"¿Porqué obligaron a un pobre mono a cocinar? ¿Están recaudando fondos para los cocineros pobres de Japón o para los monos desempleados?"

Touya la estaba llevando a toda prisa por el vestíbulo de la casa.

-"Es un anuncio del restaurante Pastarelli. El eslogan es: '_En Pastarelli, no nos andamos por las ramas'_."

-"Que profundo. Debe sentirse muy orgullosa por revelar un mensaje tan filosófico."

Touya abrió la puerta del auto y espero con paciencia a que se metiera en el.

Ese hombre había tocado su punto débil, donde más le dolía, pero Tomoyo estaba acostumbrada a defender tonterías, a veces, eso era gran parte de su trabajo.

-"Nuestra agencia de publicidad es muy buena, seño Kinomoto. Ganamos muchos premios al año."

-"Sí, claro –dijo él sarcásticamente-. Bueno, señorita Daidouji, adiós. Que tenga buen viaje."

Tomoyo entro al auto y él cerro la puerta con fuerza. Después se dio la media vuelta y se alejo del coche rumbo a la casa. Tomoyo agito la mano para despedir a las dos mujeres que la miraban desde el porche de la casa con una gran sonrisa.

Cansada y frustrada, Tomoyo se dispuso a poner en marcha el motor. Ese hombre podía ser guapo, pero no quería volver a verlo. La ponía nerviosa, y en cierta forma, su relación con Sakura le recordaba a la suya con su padre.

Tomoyo giro la llave y piso el acelerador.

Nada.

El coche rugió un segundo, tosió un segundo y se apago al instante.

Tomoyo lo intento de nuevo.

El motor hizo de vuelta lo mismo y volvió a apagarse.

"**_¡No!¡ No! ¡Maldición, no ahora!"_**, pensó Tomoyo. El auto llevaba meses amenazándola con traicionarla, y por fin lo había hecho.

Tomoyo volvió a pisar el acelerador, esta vez más fuerte aun., pero sin resultado alguno.

Touya volvió al auto y la miro a los ojos incrédulo.

La publicista lo miro con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –pregunto con hostilidad.

Ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-"No arranca."

-"¿Es una excusa para quedarse?"

Tomoyo volvió la cabeza indignada.

-"¿Excusa? Tengo que estar en la oficina a las 7:00 AM mañana, señor Kinomoto. Cómo comprenderá, no tengo ninguna intención de quedarme aquí con usted y rodeada de vacas."

-"Debe haber humeado el motor –gruño él-. Salga del auto, déjeme intentarlo a mí."

Tomoyo salió del auto al instante, rogando que arrancara.

Touya intento poner en marcha el motor, volvió a intentarlo, y después lanzo una maldición. Tomoyo suspiró de agotamiento, cruzo los brazos sobre el techo del auto y apoyo la cabeza en ellos.

El ranchero salió del auto furioso, cerró la puerta dando un portazo, y Tomoyo se mordió los labios cuando lo vio dirigirse a su casa. Por suerte, Miyuki lo detuvo.

-"Querido, ¿qué sucede?"

-"No lo sé, me parece que es la bomba de agua."

Miyuki sacudió la cabeza con preocupación.

-"Oh, ¿qué vamos a hacer, entonces?"

-"Voy a llamar al taller, con suerte Tosho podrá venir con una grúa y llevarse el auto. Y de camino al taller puede dejar a la señorita Daidouji en el hotel del pueblo."

-"Hijo, no podemos hacer eso, es tarde y tenemos habitaciones de sobre en la casa. Puede pasar la noche con nosotros."

Touya movió la cabeza y miro a Tomoyo. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, este vio el desagrado con que la miró.

Touya abrió la boca para contestar con un rotundo "NO", pero Sakura ya había ido corriendo hacia Tomoyo y la tenia agarrada de la mano con una sonrisa radiante.

-"Se queda con nosotras, ¿verdad? No hay necesidad de que duerma en un hotel, hay muchas habitaciones en la casa."

Tomoyo volvió a abrir la boca, pero Miyuki le lanzó una mirada de súplica.

-"Touya, estas muy cansado. Por favor, ha sido un día muy largo para todos... es lo mínimo que podemos hacer."

Miyuki se acercó a Sakura y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Su voz al igual que su expresión mostraban absoluta sinceridad.

-"Señorita Tomoyo, Sakura tiene razón, le preparare un linda habitación."

-"No quiero ser una molestia..."

-"No es ninguna molestia que se quede, señorita Tomoyo."

Tomoyo no sabia que hacer.

-"Vamos, quédate por esta noche con nostras, Tomoyo-chan" –rogó Sakura.

-"Por favor, señorita, seria un placer."

-Creo que el señor Kinomoto prefiere que me vaya. No me sentiría cómoda si él.."

-"Touya no tiene mal corazón. Lo que pasa es que es muy independiente y no le gusta dar su brazo a torcer. Además, lo ha visto en uno de sus peores momentos."

-"Me voy a ala cama –anuncio el aludido, dándose la vuelta-. Hagan lo que quieran, pero no cuenten conmigo."

Touya desapareció al instante.

-"¿Ven? No quiere que me quede."

-"Lo que pasa es que no le gustan las mujeres"

"_**¿¡QUÉ?"**_

-"¡Sakura!" –dijo, con reproche la anciana.

-"Es verdad" –dijo Sakura con gesto rebelde.

-"Sakura, hace unos minutos has estado dándole las gracias por perdonarte y diciéndole lo mucho que lo quieres."

-"Y lo quiero y le estoy muy agradecida, pero eso no cambia que no soporte a las mujeres. Nunca lo ha hecho y dudo que algún día cambie. Por eso nos pasamos el día discutiendo, yo no soporto a los hombres dictadores como él y él no soporta a ninguna mujer del planeta."

-"¡Sakura, basta, ya es suficiente!" –Miyuki se volvió a Tomoyo-. Le ruego nos disculpe, señorita Tomoyo, hoy ha sido un día bastante complicado. Por favor, háganos el honor de aceptar nuestra invitación, es lo menos que podemos hacer por las molestias que le hemos causado."

Por fin, tal vez debido al agotamiento, Tomoyo termino aceptando.

Esa noche la pasaría en el rancho de Touya Kinomoto.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo, eh? Se que fue mucho tiempo, y les pido una gran disculpa, intentare poder actualizar el próximo capítulo más rápido que este. **

**Bien, espero que la discusión entre estos dos les halla gustado, creo que con esto quería mostrarles que Tomoyo va a ser una digna rival de este cabezota de Touya-kun, y ahora que Touya ha aceptado estar en el calendario... ¿qué otra cosa podría pasar? **

**Les anticipo que en el próximo capítulo va a haber el primer acercamiento entre la parejita! Y va a ser una BOMBA! Jijijijij XD**

**Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, me han encantado todos! Espero que para este capítulo reciba los mismos comentarios alentadores! GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**

**Sin más que desearles lo mejor y mandarles muchos besos me despido. Cuídense mucho!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo** **pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Declaimer: Estos maravillosos, perfectos, tiernos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen al Estudio Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"El sueño de una Mujer"

(por Lady Verónica Black)

Este fic esta completamente dedicado a mi buena amiga, Daulaci, que con su apoyo y animo me a inspirado en este fic.

Capítulo Cinco 

La habitación que le habían dado era amplia y con grandes ventanales. Tomoyo supuso que debía ser la habitación de la otra hermana, Bunny, ya que era muy femenina.

Las largas y fruncidas cortinas eran blancas con bordados de flores azules. La colcha de la cama con dosel hacia juego con las cortinas, la cama era de bronce y de líneas delicadas. El suelo de roble tenia varias alfombrillas.

En la pared donde estaba el cabecero de la cama había fotos, y una lámpara de porcelana, en la mesita de noche, parecía darle la bienvenida.

Tomoyo se quedo ahí, inmóvil, aferrada al camisón y la bata que Sakura le había prestado. La habitación era preciosa, era la clase de habitación con la que cualquier chica soñaría, y era sumamente acogedora.

Sin embargo, aunque Tomoyo no estaba acostumbrada a cuartos tan bonitos, tuvo una extraña sensación, como si no fuera la primera vez que iba a aquel lugar, sino como que regresara a el. Recordó con nostalgia la paz de las noches en el campo, el silencio y la brisa pura.

Sacudió la cabeza. _"No echo de menos esto, no lo hecho de menos"_, pensó Tomoyo, tratando de convencerse a si misma. Lo único que ocurría es que estaba cansada y confusa.

Se desnudo y se dio una ducha rápida en el pequeño, pero bonito, baño privado de la habitación. Después se puso el camisón de tirantes blanco de Sakura.

Como Tomoyo tenia más curvas que la adolescente, el escote se le hacia demasiado pronunciado y se le levantaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de los muslos. Se miro en el espejo y recordó la ocasión en que Julius Spreckles le había dicho que tenia el cuerpo de una diosa griega. Desde luego, se alegraba mucho de que Spreckles no pudiera ver como su 'cuerpo de diosa' era revelado bajo el camisón más allá de lo púdico.

Se apartó del espejo, corrió las sabanas de la cama, se acostó y se tapo hasta la barbilla, apago la luz del velador y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Una hora más tarde, todavía no había logrado dormirse.

No sabía a que se debía su inquietud, si era porque extrañaba su cama o por los familiares sonidos y aromas de la noche. Incluso las sábanas le hacían recordar su pasado, olían a sol ya viento, igual que las sabanas que su madre ponía en su cama de niña.

En la distancia, una vaca mugió, y el viento llevo el sonido a sus oídos como un fantasma del pasado.

"_No puedo soportarlo más. El simple olor de las sabanas y el mugido de una vaca me dan ganas de llorar. Dios, odio todo esto. ¡Lo odio!"_.

Demasiado nerviosa para permanecer más tiempo en la cama, recordó el columpio del porche. Sí, iba a salir y allí sentada se enfrentaría a sus fantasmas del pasado, y después les diría adiós. Pronto dejaría aquella vida bien atrás, no regresaría nunca más.

Se levanto sin encender la luz y se puso la bata de algodón blanco de Sakura, pero no se abrocho el cinturón. Después abrió la puerta sigilosamente. La luz del vestíbulo la guió hasta la entrada de la casa.

En el cuarto de estar, las cortinas estaban descorridas, dejando que la luz de luna bañara la habitación de color plateado.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y salió al porche.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. ¿Habría un cielo más bonito en otra parte, se pregunto Tomoyo, que hacia años no veía un cielo estrellado en medio del campo.

Tomoyo se apoyo en la baranda del porche y respiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. La brisa de la noche le revolvía el cabello. El olor a flores, avena, y hierba inundaba todos sus sentidos.

Si, la vida de campo era un estilo de vida muy duro, pero maravillosa a su manera. Cuando su padre los obligo a dejar la granja, el dolor que sintió fue casi insoportable. En aquellos tiempos, pensaba que aquella era la única forma de vida decente para la gente, una vida natural y tranquila.

Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al prado y comenzó a acercarse al columpio mientras miraba con tristeza el establo y demás cobertizos. Lanzando un suspiro, se sentó en el columpio, cerro los ojos y escucho el canto de los grillos.

-"¿Qué demonios esta haciendo? ¿O es que ha decidido hacer guardia las veinticuatro horas del día para arruinarme la existencia?"

Tomoyo se sobresalto y volvió la cabeza con rapidez.

Touya Kinomoto estaba de pie justo detrás del columpio. La luz de la luna resaltaba sus pómulos y mandíbula. El viento le revolvía el cabello, que junto con los reflejos plateados y azules que provocaba la noche, le daban un aspecto idílico.

-"¿Qué esta haciendo acá?" –pregunto Tomoyo en tono exigente, haciéndole notar que no se dejaba intimidar por su tono. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le hacia quebrar la voz a momentos.

-"Da la casualidad de que vivo aquí –respondió Touya con cinismo-. He salido a _mi_ porche, a sentarme en _mi _columpio. Y usted está ocupando _mi_ sitio. Vamos, muévase."

Rápidamente, Tomoyo se sentó en el otro extremo del columpio y se cerro la bata. Cuando Touya se sentó, involuntariamente, se estremeció al sentir su proximidad. No dijo absolutamente nada, se sentía incapaz de mantener una conversación coherente con ese hombre en ese momento.

Él tampoco habló. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del columpio y cerro los ojos. Debía estar tratando de ignorar su presencia, pensó Tomoyo.

El perfil de Touya era tan perfecto que le molestaba a sobremanera. Olía ligeramente a menta y tenia el pelo mojado. Llevaba una camisa azul marino limpia y unos vaqueros negros cubrían sus largas piernas. Tomoyo se pregunto que haría despierto todavía.

Touya estiro las piernas y las cruzo a la altura de los tobillos.

-"Me ha seguido hasta aquí, ¿no?" –pregunto sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

Tomoyo, con expresión de desagrado, se ato con fuerza el cinturón de la bata.

-"¿Qué lo he seguido? Yo no le seguiría en mi vida. Ha sido usted quien me ha seguido a mí."

Touya continuó con los ojos cerrados.

-"Yo ya estaba aquí, en el otro extremo del porche, cuando ha llegado."

-"Estaba justo aquí, vestido todo de oscuro y en silencio, como si fuera un ninja."

Touya bostezo de forma muy obvia.

¡Que horror! Aquel hombre incluso era irresistible cuando bostezaba.

-"Perdone, pero no tengo ganas de hablar con usted."

-"¿Y quién le ha pedido que hable conmigo?" –pregunto ella secamente.

-"Esta aquí, ¿no?" –dijo él sarcásticamente.

Pero Tomoyo se negó a que la intimidara.

-"Pero yo no le he pedido nada."

-"Sí, claro que lo ha hecho. Ha estado abusando de mi tiempo, mi dignidad y mi familia. Creo que puedo soportar lo primero, menos que abuse de mi familia. No me gusta para nada la situación que ha creado en mi hogar."

-"¿Es por eso que no puede dormir? Lo siento mucho, señor, en realidad soy muy inofensiva."

-"Lo dudo mucho"

-"Si esta tan cansado y yo lo irritó tanto, ¿porqué no se va a la cama a dormir?"

Touya no se movió, pero el tono de su voz estaba cargado de burla.

-"Lo he intentado, pero estoy demasiado cansado para dormirme. Sin embargo, al contrario de usted, me he cambiado antes de salir. Supongo que será porque soy un hombre bastante tradicional en algunos aspectos. Que aburrido, ¿no?"

Tomoyo se subió el cuello de la bata. La noche ya no le parecía tan cálida. Se obligó a apartar los ojos de él.

-"Yo tampoco podía dormir" –declaro ella, mirando las hojas de los árboles mecerse con la cálida brisa.

-"Supongo que no esta acostumbrada a este silencio. Eso es siempre lo que dicen los que viven en la ciudad."

-"Estoy más acostumbrada de lo que me gustaría –le espeto ella, apenas en un murmullo-. Me crié en una granja."

Touya volvió la cabeza ligeramente y abrió un ojo.

-"¿Usted? ¡Ja!"

-"¿Qué quiere decir con eso de 'Ja'?"

-"Ja"

-"Es verdad. Me crié en una granja al sur de Frontier."

-"No parece alegrarse mucho por eso."

-"No" –respondió ella fríamente.

Touya suspiró.

-"¿Quiere decirme por qué?"

-"No, no quiero."

Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

-"¿Quiere que lo adivine?"

-"No, no quiero."

Touya volvió a suspirar.

-"De todos modos, voy a intentarlo. Dejo la granja deslumbrada por las luces de la ciudad. Cuanto más brillantes, mucho mejor."

Kinomoto no había dado precisamente en el clavo, pero Tomoyo no quiso darle la satisfacción de contarle su historia.

-"Exacto"

Touya siguió empleando el mismo tono de voz monótono.

-"Pero Tomoeda no es lo suficientemente grande para la gente como usted. Debe soñar con un lugar como... ¿Tokio? ¿Nueva York? ¿Londres?"

Con desgana, Tomoyo volvió a mirarlo mientras se preguntaba como lo había adivinado.

-"Tokio o Nueva York. ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

-"Porque ya he visto a gente como usted".

-"¿Qué pasa que adivina el porvenir?"

-"Nada, simplemente observo –respondió el con voz cansada-. La he estado observando esta tarde y tenia la mirada de alguien que teme que su futuro se venga abajo. Se la veía desesperada. A juzgar por su aspecto, parecía una mujer decidida a llegar a ser alguien... y tenia miedo que yo le estropeara los planes."

Tomoyo enderezo la espalda y alzo la barbilla. Recordó que Sakura le había dicho que Kinomoto era un hombre que no soportaba a las mujeres. Sí, debía ser eso. Touya Kinomoto era un machista insufrible como su padre y sus hermanos.

-"¿Qué tiene de malo que una mujer quiera llegar a ser alguien?"

Touya se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que su pregunta no despertaba el más mínimo interés en él.

-"Nada... siempre y cuando no vaya pisando a los demás para conseguirlo. Ser alguien en la vida es algo bueno."

Él volvió a guardar silencio y ella lo miro con expresión frustrada.

-"En ese caso, ¿qué le pasa? Porque, desde luego, no parezco caerle bien y yo no he hecho nada para ganarme esa opinión de usted."

Por fin Touya abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando el techo del porche.

-"El problema es que ha intentado pasar por encima de mi."

Ella lo miro con resentimiento.

-"Yo no he intentado pasar por encima de nadie, y mucho menos de usted, Kinomoto. Lo único que quería era convencerlo para que cooperase en un proyecto que va a ayudar a los granjeros y agricultores de todo el estado, y..."

lentamente, Touya volvió el rostro y la miro con fijeza.

-"Por favor, cállese."

-"Pero los granjeros de este estado..."

-"le he dicho que no siga por ese camino. Empiezo a darme cuenta porque trabaja en publicidad, miente extraordinariamente bien."

Esta vez, Tomoyo no pudo mantener la furia.

-"¡No soy una mentirosa!"

-"Bien, bien, no es una mentirosa" –Touya se cruzo de brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-"No soy una mentirosa -insistió ella-. Y usted no tiene derecho a llamarme mentirosa. Y deje de intentar ignorarme. Si va a insultarme, por lo menos no sea cobarde, y míreme a los ojos cuando lo haga."

Touya abrió los ojos al instante y la miro fijamente. Su expresión no era nada amistosa.

-"¿Por qué tengo que mirarla? Ya he visto lo que tiene para ofrecerme. Muy agradable, pero no me impresiona, estoy demasiado cansado para jugar a eso. Así que, por favor, deje de tentarme, ¿de acuerdo?"

para dar énfasis a su declaración volvió a girar la cara y cerrar los ojos.

Tomoyo apretó los labios con fuerza. De no necesitar a ese hombre para el calendario, le habría golpeado la cabeza con algo.

-"¿Qué significa eso de 'lo que tengo para ofrecerle'? Yo no le he ofrecido nada. ¿De qué tentación esta hablando?"

Con un suspiro, Touya abrió los ojos y los clavo en la fina bata.

-"A mi me da la impresión de que me esta ofreciendo algo, y admito que es muy tentador."

La cólera hizo que las mejillas de Tomoyo se tornaran rojas.

-"¿No creerá que estoy intentando seducirlo, verdad? –pregunto ella con incredulidad-. ¡Pervertido!"

-Tranquila, no olvide que no debe hacerme enojar. Su trabajo esta en juego. En fin, por esta vez, lo dejare pasar."

-"No tiene ningún derecho al decir que yo le he ofrecido algo, y..."

-"Me ha seguido hasta aquí en medio de la noche con esa ropa que no oculta nada, y luego, al salir, se pone de pie ahí con la bata abierta de par en par y exhibiendo sus considerables encantos. Pues yo a eso lo llamo ofrecer algo."

El rostro de Tomoyo enrojeció aun más.

-"No crea que por ser guapo es irresistible para todas las mujeres, Kinomoto" –le anunció la ojiazul.

-"No me considero ni tan guapo, y mucho menos irresistible. Y nunca me ha importado el aspecto físico de las personas. Y eso, señorita, incluye su aspecto físico."

-"No estamos halando de mi aspecto físico" –le espeto Tomoyo.

-"Aunque es un aspecto más que atractivo" –reconoció el en tono desdeñoso.

-"Esta obsesionado con el físico de la gente."

-"No, no lo estoy, y no me gusta la gente que juzga a las otras personas por su apariencia. No significa nada para mi, lo siento mucho."

-"¿Qué es lo que esta tratando de insinuar? –pregunto ella empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-"Que debería entrar a la casa. Haremos como si esta conversación nunca se hubiera tenido lugar."

-"¿Qué haremos como si esta conversación nunca hubiera tenido lugar? Primero que nada, yo no sabía que se encontraba aquí, además usted es el hombre más insoportable que..."

-"Entre a la casa –repitió él-. No se esfuerce más, no le servirá de nada utilizar el sexo para asegurarse que cumpla con el trato. Ya le he dado mi palabra, y eso es más que suficiente."

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza y lo miro con furia.

-"Jamás en mi vida me habían insultado así y..."

Con suma agilidad, Touya se puso de pie.

-"La acompañare adentro. Y, por si no lo ha notado, también esta intentando manipularme... y le aseguro que eso no me gusta nada."

Agarró a Tomoyo del brazo y la empujo hasta la entrada de la casa. Tomoyo trato de zafarse de él, pero le resulto imposible.

-"Quíteme las manos de encima. Nadie lo esta utilizando. No entiendo, ¿por qué le molesta tanto que usemos su foto?"

Touya agacho la cabeza, y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-"Lo que me molesta es que encuentro todo esto del calendario humillante: fotos mías rondando por todo el estado... Ayer, era un tipo respetable que vivía de su trabajo; hoy, mi foto esta en todos los periódicos de Tomoeda como la de cualquier objeto sexual."

-"Pobrecito" –dijo ella en tono burlón.

Touya la atrajo de un tirón más hacia él.

-"No es graciosa, señorita, no me gusta que me traten como un objeto."

-"Llore si quiere, le hará bien descargarse."

-"he dicho que no tiene gracia. No creo poder con todo esto."

-"Yo sí podría... pero, es que yo soy una persona madura y adulta" –le espeto ella haciendo un forcejeo para que le suelte el brazo.

-"¿En serio? En ese caso, vamos a ver si puede con esto."

Los labios de Touya tomaron los de ella sin un mínimo de delicadeza. La boca que la capturo era cálida, inquieta y exigente. Las manos que la sujetaban de los brazos eran como una prisión.

Tomoyo sintió furia y luego miedo. No había ternura, ni afecto, ni respeto en ese beso. Solo deseo, puro deseo.

Cuando Touya bajo los labios y beso su cuello, ella le ordeno que se detuviera.

-"Es una persona adulta y madura, quiero ver como se las arregla con esto."

Touya continuo besándola y acariciándole el cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba alarmada, tanto de la fuerza de la pasión de él como de su propia respuesta a aquel asalto. En parte, estaba reaccionando como él esperaba que hiciera, con humillación y resentimiento. Sin embargo, lo que realmente quería no era que él dejara de besarla, sino de besarla de aquella forma tan brutal. Quería que el beso se transformase en otra cosa completamente distinta, deseaba ternura, amor, respeto, consideración...

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lagrimas. Touya la estaba tratando como un objeto, de repente, lo odio por eso.

En ese momento, de repente, él la soltó.

Con labios temblorosos, Tomoyo lo miro fijamente, con expresión indignada y triste.

-"Ya ha demostrado lo que quería demostrar, ¿esta feliz?"

-"Está llorando."

-"No es por usted, sino porque estar en este lugar me trae malos recuerdos. Le aseguro que jamás lloraría por algo que usted pudiera hacerme."

-"No era mi intención... Jamás le haría daño a una mujer. Lo que pasa es que estoy completamente agotado y usted me ha estado presionando y... Le aseguro que, si volviera a besarla otra vez, no lo haría como lo he hecho."

Tomoyo lo miro con expresión interrogante, completamente confusa.

Touya se la quedo mirando prolongadamente. Entonces levanto las manos, le seco las lagrimas y le acaricio las mejillas.

-"No, no lo haría como lo he hecho. Lo haría así..."

Touya inclino el rostro y volvió a besarla.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo que ha pasado desde la ultima vez, ¿no? ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si... Se que paso mucho tiempo, les pido una GRAN disculpa. ¡¡¡PERDÓN!**

**¿Qué les pareció la charla en el porche? ¿El beso entre T+T? ¿Cómo creen que seguirá con este nuevo beso que empezaron al final del capítulo?**

**Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, me han encantado todos! Espero que para este capítulo reciba los mismos comentarios alentadores! GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**

**Sin más que desearles lo mejor y mandarles muchos besos me despido. Cuídense mucho amigos!**

**Att. su fiel amiga y escritora,**

**Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo** **pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

**PD: Recen mucho para que pueda actualizar más rápido!**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos, tiernos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen al Estudio Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**El sueño de una Mujer" **

(por Lady Verónica Black)

**Este fic esta completamente dedicado a mi buena amiga, Daulaci, que con su apoyo y animo me a inspirado en este fic. **

Capítulo Seis

A Tomoyo no le habría sorprendido que ese hombre la hubiera hecho volar entre una nube de estrellas si él se lo proponía. Su boca era experta, y se manejaba sobre la suya con increíble suavidad, como queriendo indicarle que todo seria lento y suave, mostrándole que podía ser tierno y considerado si se lo proponía. Touya beso con más presión su labio inferior y Tomoyo no pudo más que rendirse a aquella sensación que no la dejaba razonar, abrió su boca temblorosa e interrogante a lo que Touya Kinomoto haria ante tal invitación.

El hombre coloco una de sus manos en su cintura y la acerco más hacia él, a Tomoyo tal cercanía la mareaba, podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho al respirar y el ligero olor a menta que desprendía su cabello todavía húmedo, era un aroma tan fuerte y a la vez tan suave. Igual que sus besos, pensó Tomoyo vagamente.

La boca de Touya parecía hecha a medida para la de ella, sus brazos perfectos para abrazarla y sus manos hechas para acariciarla. La forma en que la tocaba la mareaba, la hacia perderse en su tacto, sentir como sus dedos rozaban y apretaban ligeramente su cintura le hacia perder la noción de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y sintió que las piernas apenas si lograban dejar de temblarle, pronosticando que no la podrían sostener mucho tiempo más mientras siguiera en ese estado. Tomoyo paso sus brazos por el cuello del hombre, en parte para sujetarse, y también para hacer más corta la ligera distancia que los separaba.

Touya gruño con satisfacción ante el gesto de la mujer, y la abrazo más hacia él, tanto que sus pechos se unieron en uno. Entro en su boca con más profundidad, dejando que su lengua saboreara su dulce interior, una y otra vez, mientras su manos no dejaban de acariciar su espalda y sus dedos de enredarse en su largo cabello.

-"Daidouji..." –gruño él después de separar su boca unos segundos para tomar aire, mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de la amatista como un poseso.

Al escuchar su apellido dicho por el de forma tan impersonal, su mente empezó a despejarse. Sus besos y caricias eran tan frías y calculadoras como las anteriores. Estaba seduciéndola, comportándose como sabía que quería que se comporte. Queria demostrarle que era capaz de seducirla con solo cambiar de estrategia.

Tomoyo corrió su cuello del alcance de la boca del moreno e intento zafarse de su agarre, pero él con más fuerza la volvió a acercar a él intentando volver a capturar su boca. Tomoyo volvió a correr su rostro. Puso las manos en sus hombros empujándolo ligeramente, logrando separarse unos centímetros más de él.

-"Suélteme, Kinomoto. Se acabo el juego. Usted es un maldito mujeriego" –dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Porqué?" –le preguntó Touya en tono desafiante-. "Le gusta y a mi también, y no me niegue que no estaba disfrutando. Además, es esto lo que estaba buscando, ¿no?... Quizás no sea tan mala idea aceptar su propuesta."

No se había equivocado, pensó Tomoyo con tristeza, él la estaba usando.

-"Yo no tenia nada en mente para hacer con usted esta noche, no salí en su busca para seducirlo, Kinomoto" –respondió ella, furiosa-. "Salí a dar una vuelta porque no podía dormir, solo por eso. Encontrarme con usted a sido pura casualidad."

-"¿Porqué no podía dormir? ¿Le preocupaba que no firmara los papeles? ¿Por qué no me vuelve a besar otra vez, querida? Por supuesto, solo para engatusarme y asegurarse de que los firmare."

Tomoyo se sacudió enérgicamente y logro zafarse del todo del agarre del moreno, mientras lo miraba furiosa.

-"Lo único que quería era estar sola. Quería dejar de pensar en cosas que me recuerdan este lugar, deshacerme de mis fantasmas... pero en vez de librarme de ellos, encontré a uno peor, a usted."

Touya le dedico una sonrisa burlona, y se paso la mano por el cabello de forma automática.

-"¿Qué fantasmas? ¿La que la hacen huir a Tokio?"

-"Eso no es asunto suyo, Kinomoto. La cuestión es que usted no me interesa."

-"De eso no tengo duda, señorita, mi persona es algo sin importancia para usted. Sin embargo es un buen medio para conseguir su objetivo... Sí, creo que, en ese sentido, si le intereso... Dígame, señorita Daidouji, ¿cómo es que yo puedo ayudarla a ir a Tokio?"

El corazón de Tomoyo empezó a galopar deprisa. Estaba tratando con un hombre sumamente terco y orgulloso, que por nada del mundo cambiaria la imagen que ya se había pintado de ella, por más que ella tratara de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-"¿No me va a contestar? Esta bien, probemos con otra pregunta. ¿Porqué cada vez que pronuncia la palabra 'granja' o 'campo', sus ojos adquieren una expresión melancolica y llena de tristeza?"

Ella le lanzo una mirada significativa y furiosa.

-"Por hombres como usted es que no me gustan las granjas ni el campo, Kinomoto."

-"Usted no sabe que clase de hombre soy yo, ni me conoce."

-"Lo se perfectamente, y conozco lo suficiente para estar segura de lo que digo. Es la clase de hombres que trata a todos bajo sus ordenes y deseos, y exige que se lo obedezca sin rechistar, cree que su visión del mundo es la única existente y que nadie tiene derecho a mostrarse con una opinión diferente bajo sus narices."

-"Yo no soy para nada así, señorita –respondió Touya, con una sonrisa cínica y una mirada entre burlona y fría-. A pesar de que crea eso, yo no soy así. Me da la impresión que ese tipo de hombre que dice es el culpable de que tenga tantos fantasmas, ¿alguien le ha hecho mucho daño, no, señorita Daidouji?"

-"¿Y a usted eso que le importa?"

Touya la observo en silencio durante unos momentos.

-"Sí, es verdad, a mi que me importa su pasado –dijo él tajantemente-. Váyase a la cama, señorita Daidouji."

Ella lo miro con furia, si había algo que no soportaría de ese hombre es que le diera ordenes.

-"Y usted... usted, maldito cerdo... ¡Puede irse al infierno!" –dijo ella con falsa dulzura.

-"¿A hacerle compañía a sus otros fantasmas?" –pregunto él divertido ante las palabras de la chica, mientras arqueaba sus cejas con burla.

-"Sí, con todos los demás."

Al instante Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y lo dejo solo.

Touya suspiró profundamente, se cruzo de brazos y miro el cielo estrellado. Esa mujer no le daba más que problemas, como casi todas las mujeres atractivas e inteligentes que conocía.

Deseo tanto no haberla besado, no haberla tocado...

Había hecho y dicho cosas que no quería hacer. Había sentido cosas que no quería sentir.

**O o o o o O **

Se despertó oliendo pan recién hecho. El aire era tan fresco y puro como un arroyo de montaña.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Se había comportado como una estúpida al salir al porche semidesnuda. Debió haberse metido a la casa tan pronto como se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí.

Sintió una primitiva necesidad de escapar, de alejarse de aquel hombre y su propiedad. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, estaba decidida a asegurarse que Touya Kinomoto no le estropeara su futuro. No se marcharía sin los papeles firmados.

Se vistió apresuradamente, y se paro frente al espejo mientras se cepillaba sus largos cabellos.

-"¡Mierda!" –dijo furiosa mientras se acercaba aun más al espejo y veía como su cuello detrás de la oreja estaba entre un tono rojizo y morado. Touya Kinomoto la había marcado-. "Bestia..."

Acomodo su pelo de forma tal que no se notara la marca y se maquilló con esmero para ocultar el hecho de que apenas habia podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Aun maldiciendo mentalmente al moreno y la brutalidad por la que le había marcado el cuello, bajo las escaleras y fue directamente a la cocina, donde encontró a la señora Miyuki cocinando y Sakura sentada en la mesa, pero no había ni rastro de la 'bestia' con la que tenia que tratar. Sakura estaba sentada en una silla alta frente al desayunador mientras bostezaba exageradamente y untaba mermelada en una tostada. Miyuki estaba envolviendo galletas de canela en papel de aluminio para guardarlas en la alacena. Llevaba un impecable delantal a cuadros, un vestido recatado y su cano cabello en un perfecto moño en la nuca, y salvo por una pequeña mancha de harina en su mejilla, era la imagen perfecta de una abuela de campo.

Tomoyo le pregunto donde estaba Touya, y la a anciana le comento que había convencido a Touya de que se tomara la mañana libre y fuera a pescar el almuerzo al lago. La amatista estaba enfilando para la puerta cuando la dulce anciana la insto a que desayunase antes de salir a la búsqueda de su sobrino. Aceptando de buen grado la oferta de la señora se sentó en una silla enfrente de la ojiverde. Miyuki obligo a ambas a tomar una taza de té y panecillos recién horneados con mermelada.

-"Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para lograr que mi hermano firme los papeles" –le dijo Sakura mientras comía desinteresadamente una galleta-. "Lo más seguro es que en este momento Touya este pensando una forma para lograr salirse de esta sin firmar los documentos."

-"¡Sakura!" –exclamo Miyuki en tono de desaprobación-. "Tu hermano nunca ha roto una promesa. Es muy injusto que hables así de él."

La ojiverde se metió una frutilla a la boca, y sencogio de hombrosmientras saboreaba la fruta lentamente.

-"No le gusta la idea de que me convierta en una profesional independiente, una mujer capaz de dirigir mi vida a mi peopio antojo. Quiere obligarme a que vaya a la universidad, y yo no quiero."

La anciana se puso las manos en la cadera y miro a la castaña con impaciencia y reproche.

-"Touya no quiere dirigir tu vida, Sakura. Lo único que quiere es que por lo menos pases un año en la universidad para que hagas el curso básico. Es todo."

-"Quiere que estudie economía o algo igual de aburrido. No le gustan las mujeres independientes que piensan por si mismas. Estoy segura que Tomoyo también se ha dado cuenta de eso, ¿verdad Tomoyo-san?"

Sakura miro a la morena con una mirada tan significativa y profunda, que por una momento Tomoyo temió que fuese capaz de leer el incidente de la noche anterior en su rostro.

-"¿Tu tuviste que ir a la universidad, Tomoyo-san?" –pregunto Sakura-. Allí no te enseñan a tener talento para las cosas. ¿No te parecer que el talento natural para una profesión es más importante que la educación?"

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

-"Las dos cosas son muy importantes, Sakura. Yo siempre quise estudiar en la universidad... quería obtener mi diploma."

-"Pero yo no" –declaro la menor de los Kinomoto tajantemente, mirando fijamente el fondo de su taza de té-. "Las personas son diferentes, no todos somos iguales a pesar de las similitudes, ni tampoco cometemos los mismos errores... Touya ya debería haber aprendido eso."

Tomoyo sintió que esas palabras tenían más significado de lo que parecía. La mirada de la adolescente se había vuelto dura y distante, y por un momento creyó ver una profunda tristeza en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-"Sakura, tu hermano quiero lo mejor para ti..."

-"Mmmmmm..."

La señora Miyuki suspiró resignada. Se sirvió una nueva taza de té y ofreció rellenar la de Tomoyo.

-"Llamare al taller mecánico tan pronto abran, veremos si pueden venir a revisar su auto, señorita Tomoyo" –dijo la anciana, cambiando de tema-. "Con un poco de suerte, tendrá el auto arreglado hoy mismo. Aunque la verdad, no lo sé... vi a Touya mirarlo esta mañana, y no pareció gustarle mucho lo que vio."

Tomoyo sonrió agradecida, pero no le paso desapercibida la expresión de preocupación que vio en los ojos castaños de la amable anciana. Se notaba que la anciana estaba muy preocupada por la adolescente.

-"En fin, creo que voy a ir a buscarlo para ver si me firma los papeles..." –declaro la amatista luego de agradecer el desayuno y doblar su servilleta.

Sakura miro a la amatista con una sonrisa radiante.

-"¿Sabes una cosa, Tomoyo-san? Que la agencia haya aceptado mis fotos es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

El orgullo y la gratitud que mostraba el rostro de la chica logro enternecer a Tomoyo. A pesar de ser un poco manipuladora y orgullosa Sakura amaba lo que hacia, y estaba segura que algun día llegaría a ser una fotógrafa famosa.

En ese momento Miyuki abrazo por los hombros a su sobrina, y le dio un beso en el cabello.

-"Cariño, espero que algún día te des cuenta que lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida es tener un hermano como Touya."

**O o o o o O **

Según las indicaciones de uno de los empleados del rancho el lago estaba a medio kilómetro al oste de los establos, se encontraba entre medio de un pequeño bosque y rodeado de flores rojas y violetas, dijo que lo encontraría de inmediato ya que era el único lugar donde crecía un cerezo gigantesco de hojas verdes y plateadas que resaltaba de los demás árboles por sus flores rozadas.

En su camino saludo a una docena de trabajadores que la saludaron amablemente con un educado "Buenos días, señora". Tomoyo suspiro resignada, se imaginaba que los trabajadores creían que era algún tipo de amiga de la familia o algo así, nada más distante de la realidad, ya que el dueño del lugar la odiaba.

El sol radiante brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y los pájaros cantaban contentos. Era un lugar hermoso. Aspiro profundamente, y sintió como sus pulmones se hinchaban de alegría ante la pureza del aire. El aroma de ese lugar la estaba volviendo loca, esa mezcla de heno, avena y tierra húmeda le hacia recordar cosas de un pasado enterrado y doloroso.

"_Odio todo esto"_, pensó Tomoyo mientras saltaba una valla blanca que rodeaba la zona del ganado. "_Es como si me echara en cara todo lo bueno que he dejado atrás. Siento melancolia de algo que no merece ser recordado, de algo que ya tendria que haber superado." _

Tomoyo apretó la mandíbula y continuo cruzando los pastos en dirección a una arboleda.

Cuando avisto el cerezo que le habían comentado tenia los zapatos sucios de barro y hierba. Levanto la vista de sus zapatos nuevos arruinados y la enfoco en una figura recostada a cinco metros delante suyo.

Su objetivo estaba recostada bajo el sol, ligeramente apoyado en el tronco del llamativo árbol rozado, y con los ojos semicerrados. Estaba más que segura que la había visto de reojo o por lo menos oído, pero parecía que estaba decidida a ignorarla.

Lo observo con cuidado. Touya llevaba unas botas camperas marrones muy usadas, pantalones vaqueros y una camisa amarilla con los primeros tres botones desabrochadas y las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Su cabello era tan negro que bajo la luz solar parecía tener destellos azules, y su piel brillaba como el bronce pulido bajo la sol de la mañana. Una de sus piernas estaba flexionada, y sus dos manos reposaban ahí con el extremo de la caña de pescar entre ellas. Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza y se concentraron en el movimiento del agua. Los musculosos contornos de su cuerpo parecían el estudio de unas líneas perfectas.

¡Maldición! Era tan guapo que casi hacia daño mirarlo. Tomoyo no dejaba de recordarse que eran tan arrogante y presuntuoso como guapo. Se detuvo a un par de pasos del cerezo y se aclaro la garganta. Touya ni hizo señas de haberla notado.

-"Tengo que hablar con usted, Kinomoto" –dijo ella con voz firme, mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus largos rizos.

Touya enrollo el sedal de la caña, examino el cebo y volvió a lanzarlo al agua.

-"La escucho."

Tomoyo enderezo los hombros y acorto la distancia que los separaba. Bajo el rostro para mirarlo, pero él parecía inmutable a su presencia.

-"Voy a volver a la ciudad tan pronto como me sea posible."

-"Me parece muy bien, señorita Daidouji" –dijo Touya asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

Tomoyo abrió su cartera y saco los documentos que el moreno tenia que firmar.

-"Me facilitaría mucho las cosas si firmara estos documentos ahora, señor Kinomoto. Terminaríamos con este embrollo más rápido."

Touya la miro brevemente de reojo, y siguió inmutable.

-"¿Qué interés puedo tener yo en facilitarle el trabajo a usted, señorita Daidouji?"

Frustrada, Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Le divierte ponerme las cosas tan difíciles?"

-"Usted no me ha hecho la vida especialmente más fácil, Daidouji."

-"Perdone, pero créame que no me he ofrecí de voluntaria a venir aquí. Mi jefa me asigno este trabajo y eso es todo. Además no olvide que fue su hermana la que envió los documentos falsificados y sus fotografías. Yo no tengo la culpa en todo este problema. En fin, creo que mientras antes demos por terminado esto, antes me podré marchar y dejarlo tranquilo."

-"Ya le dije que le enviare los documentos firmados por correo."

Tomoyo agito los papeles en su mano.

-"Ahórrese las estampillas, Kinomoto. Escuche, mi jefa esta muy enojada con este asunto. Si vuelvo con los documentos firmados se alegrara mucho de que el asunto se haya resuelto satisfactoriamente."

Touya volvió a lanzarle otra breve mirada.

-"Y así podrá seguir con su brillante carrera, ¿no? Si saca buenas notas en este asunto del calendario con su jefa, supondrá un gran lanzamiento para usted en el mundo de la publicidad, ¿verdad?"

Touya parecía tan desdeñoso que a Tomoyo dejo de importarle que de lo que la acusaba era la pura verdad.

-"Sí, más o menos. Y a usted, ¿qué más le da?"

Touya se encogió de hombros y sus músculos causaron intrincadas arrugas en su camisa.

-"La verdad es que no me importa para nada su vida. Sin embargo, eso demuestra cuanto le importan los granjeros de la zona a los que supuestamente va a ayudar con este proyecto. El calendario no va a servir de nada y usted lo sabe, Daidouji, y no le importa en lo más mínimo."

-"Para su información lo que le pase a la gente de este estado me importa, y mucho."

-"Entonces, ¿porqué quiere marcharse tan rápido de Tomoeda?"

Tomoyo hizo un gesto con las manos que indicaba su frustración con la situación.

-"Ay, señor, basta ya, ¿porqué le interesa tanto saber que es lo que me molesta de este lugar?"

-"Le repito que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con su vida. Lo único que pasa es que no me gusta que se burlen de mí y muchos menos en mi cara. Me gusta la gente honesta."

Tomoyo respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-"Esta bien, como usted diga, Kinomoto. ¿Le importaría firmar estos papeles para que pueda irme y seguir con mi brillante carrera?"

Touya se encogió de hombres nuevamente.

-"Le he dicho que se los mandare por correo. No soporto que me presionen, ¿sabe? Y ya estoy bastante enojado de tener que participar de este proyecto comopara sguir escuchando sus tonterias, así que no me presione más. Es de muy mala educación."

-"¿Usted tiene el descaro de decirme maleducada después de lo que ha hecho usted anoche?"

Touya se volvió para mirarla. Por primera vez en aquella mañana, Tomoyo sintió la fuerza de su oscura mirada, y el desagrado que vio en ella era muy grande.

-"lamento mucho la situación de anoche –dijo él-. Puede que malinterpretase la situación, o puede que no. De cualquier forma, fue una equivocación que preferiría olvidar, y espero que usted haga lo mismo. En circunstancias normales, no suelo comportarme así. Al parecer y por desgracia, usted parece tener la capacidad de crear situaciones inusuales a mi alrededor."

Tomoyo lo miro con incredulidad.

-"¿Debo tomar sus palabras como una disculpa?"

Una sombra aun más oscura que sus ojos cubrió su mirada.

-"Sí es aquello lo que quiere deducir de mis palabras no se lo impediré."

Ella lo miro furiosa, tomo la caña de pescar con fuerza y la sacudió.

-"¡Eyy! ¿Qué hace, Daidouji?"

-"¿Sabe que es esto? Voy a decirle lo que es: un sedal con un gusano en un extremo."

Con mucho cuidado y deliberadamente, Touya dejo la caña de pescar en la hierba.

-"Anoche me llamo cerdo, y ahora soy un gusano. Al parecer estoy descendiendo en la escala del reino animal. Antes de que me llame ameba, me gustaría recordarle que usted la que me esta pidiendo un favor a mí, no a la inversa. Le sugiero que tenga más cuidado con lo que dice, Daidouji, esta es la segunda vez que me insulta, y no estoy seguro que haré en la tercera, así que no me provoque más. ¿Entendió?"

-"No me extraña que no pueda controlar a Sakura, es el hombre más..."

-"Deje a mi hermana en paz" –le ordenó él, poniéndose de pie de un salto, intentando intimidarla con su elevada estatura.

-"Es el hombre más insensible que conozco. No me sorprende que quiera alejarse de usted, es un patán." -continuo la publicista sin inmutarse.

-"Daidouji... deje de insultarme" –dijo Touya entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como intentando controlar algo en su interior más fuerte que él. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y Tomoyo vio unas chispas doradas en sus ojos que la dejaron helada. Su expresión era muy peligrosa-. "Deje a Sakura en paz, usted no tiene idea de nosotros."

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, desafiándose, durante unos tensos minutos.

-"Vuelva a la ciudad –dijo él por fin-. Ahora."

Touya metió las manos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saco unas llaves.

-"Tome el auto de Sakura, ella no lo necesita por ahora. No creo que el suyo vaya a arrancar inmediatamente. He echado un vistazo y necesita por lo menos unas cuantas horas de trabajo."

-"¿Qué? El mecánico va a venir a verlo y..."

-"Y le dirá lo mismo que le estoy diciendo yo. Vamos, tome el auto de mi hermana y váyase de aquí inmediatamente... antes de que nos haga más daño."

-"¿Daño? –repitió Tomoyo consternada-. ¿Qué daño les he causado yo? Lo único que he hecho es intentar..."

-" Primeramente no me gusta el ejemplo que le esta dando a mi hermana, y tampoco me gusta la forma como esta intentando manipularme. Y, en tercer lugar, no me gusta para nada su profesión, señorita Daidouji. La publicidad crea un mundo artificial para lograr sus objetivos, y lo hace tergiversando la realidad. A mí me gustan las cosas reales, autenticas. Por consiguiente, quiero que se vaya inmediatamente de mis tierras."

Tomoyo se puso derecha y lo miro a los ojos. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho más daño de lo que aparentaba, más de lo que ella creía, le habían llegado al corazón. ¿Qué derecho tenía para hablarle así?

Touya le temo una mano bruscamente y se la abrio, colocando sobre su palma las llaves del auto de Sakura.

-"Es el descapotable blanco" –le cerro la mano con fuerza y se la quedo sujetando para que no pudiera tirar las llaves-. "Uno de mis empleados tiene que ir a la ciudad la semana que viene. Él le llevara su auto y volverá con el de Sakura. Déjele su dirección y teléfono a mi tía."

Touya le soltó la mano. Tomoyo se quedo contemplando las llaves durante unos momentos antes de volver sus mirada hacia él.

-"No puedo llevarme el auto de Sakura, no estaría bien... se enojara y..."

-"El auto lo compre yo y esta a mi nombre, y seré yo quien decida aquí lo que esta bien o no respecto a el. Le enviare los papeles a la oficina tan pronto los firme, tal como se lo prometí. Ahora, váyase y no vuelva más, señorita Daidouji. Puede que crea que es bienvenida en mi casa, pero no se engañe, Miyuki es amable con todo el mundo y Sakura esta encantada de que este aquí porque eligió sus fotos, pero yo no me molestare en simular lo contrario, quiero que se vaya de mis casa en este mismo instante."

Tomoyo se sintió herida, enfadada y perpleja. ¿Qué le había hecho a ese hombre para que la tratara con tanta hostilidad?

Miyuki y el señor Yumeghi hablaban de Touya Kinomoto como si fuera un santo. Y a juzgar por las fotos que había visto en la sala de la casa, Usagui, la otra hermana de Touya parecía adorarlo. Sin embargo, Sakura pensaba que su hermano era un tirano, y Tomoyo estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Touya Kinomoto era un hombre que no toleraba a cierta clase de mujeres, y al parecer, ella era de esa clase. Aunque todavía no sabia que significara eso.

Mientras Touya la miraba fijamente y sin expresión alguna en el rostro, se arrepentía de haber sido tan brusco y grosero con ella, pero no tenia otra alternativa. La noche anterior aquella mujer había sacado lo peor que había en él, y había vuelto a hacerlo ahora. Y lo que era aun peor era que la presencia de la publicista había acrecentado la audacia de su hermana al momento de llevar a cabo sus trucos.

Esa misma mañana, antes de ir al lago a pescar, había echado un vistazo al auto de Tomoyo Daidouji e inmediatamente sintió nauseas ante lo que encontró. La bomba de agua había sido agujereada. No cabía dudas de que su hermana lo había hecho para retener a la amatista en el rancho y que así esta tuviera más oportunidades para presionarlo con el calendario.

Sin embargo, antes de conocer el ultimo delito de Sakura, la mujer ya lo había puesto nervioso y furioso. Había irrumpido su vida con esa ridícula idea del calendario, le había hecho salir en los periódicos y ahora había ayudado a que su relación con Sakura se complicara más.

Aun recordaba lo que sintió cuando la vio por primera vez, y también lo que le hizo recordar. No solo supo que le traería problemas, sino que reviviria situaciones que ya habpia vivido seis años atras y que no estaba dispuesto a volverlas a pasar...

Inmediatamente eso lo puso en guardia. Le hizo recordar cosas muy dolorosas, cosas que él no pudo evitar... Daidouji era tan parecida a ella, y a la vez tan distinta...

"_Bunny..." _

Le hizo acordar tanto a su hermana, tanto, que con solo mirarla sentia como si corazón se volvía a romper... Era como si ella se hubiera levantado de la tumba para reclamarle, para culparlo de lo sucedido y recriminarle no haberla cuidado como le prometió...

**(FlashBack **

_-"Onii-chan, ti siempre estarás con nostras para protegernos... ¿verdad?" –pregunto una jovencita de quince años de enormes ojos azules con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_-"Por supuesto que si, Bunny. Tu y Sakura son lo más importante que tengo" –dijo un Touya de veinte años con una dulce sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor-. "Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase, Bunny." _

_-"Te quiero mucho, hermanito. Sos el mejor hermano del mundo" –dijo la adolescente con una gran sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, cuando el chico daba vueltas con ella en el patio de su casa. _

_-"Señor Kinomoto, lamento tener que darle esta noticia tan triste." –dijo un agente de policía-. "La señorita Usagui Kinomoto, su hermana... falleció. Aun no se sabe las circunstancias exactas que llevaron a su muerte, pero se cree que fue asesinada por su novio, un traficante de drogas al que al parecer le debia dinero... Se que es dificil, señor, pero necesitamos que alguien reconozca el cuerpo..." _

_-"¡Hermano! –una hermosa jovencita de largo cabello azabache se lanzaba a los brazos de un hombre alto y moreno-. "El profesor Ishida me ha conseguido una beca en una academia de artes muy importante de Tokio... –la chica le sonrió feliz-. Podré ser actriz, Touya, seré una gran actriz, te lo proemto hermano, te sentirás orgulloso de mí..." _

"_Su hermana ... falleció" _

"_Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase, Bunny." _

"_Te quiero mucho, hermanito. Sos el mejor hermano del mundo" _

"_Su hermana ... falleció" _

"_Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase, Bunny." _

"_...esta muerta, la asesinaron." _

**Fin del FlashBack) **

Eran recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, recuerdos que todavía le dolían y que siempre lo atormentarían. Le había prometido a su padre cuidar de sus hermanas con su vida, y no pudo, no pudo... Le prometió a Bunny no dejaría que algo malo le volviera a pasar... y ella, murió. La asesinaron y él no estuvo ahí para salvarla.

No iba a permitirse hacer el mismo error con Sakura, ella era lo único que le quedaba y no iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriese. Tenia que protegerla, por horrible que le pareciera a su hermana o a esa mujer, él no dejaría que algo le sucediera. Sakura, era su niña, y no permitiria que le quitasen lo unico que tenia en el mundo.

-"Vamos, márchese de una bendita vez, Daidouji. No la quiero ver más en mis tierras" –dijo él con expresión impasible, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvia a tomar la caña de pescar.

**Continuara... **

**Nota Loca de la Autora: **

**Hola a todos! Cómo les va? Después de tiempo vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, jejeje espero no haberme tardado tanto como las otras veces. **

**Sin duda este ha sido un capítulo mmm... interesante. Y no lo digo solo por la escenita T&T del principio, sino por el final... ¿raro, eh? No sé como quedo el flash back por que la verdad no me decidía bien como ponerlo, así que me termino quedando lo que me vino en mente. Ya se sabe un poco que es lo que hace a Touya ser tan así con Sakura, tiene sus motivos ¿no creen, y creo que se puede comprender un poco que le pasa a Touya con Sakura y porque le molesta tanto la prescencia de Tomoyo, le recuerda demasiado a Usagui. Ya veremos que pasara cuando Tomoyo se entere sobre el paradero de la otra hermana Kinomoto... Y que pasara con Sakura, ¿eh?... esta chica cada vez esta peor, mira que estropear el auto de Tomoyo a propósito, esta medio lokita o que? XD **

**En el próximo capítulo Tomoyo vuelve a la ciudad (quien no lo haría después de cómo la trato Touya¬¬), y se encuentra con nuevas ordenes de su jefa, un encargo que no esta segura poder conseguir... jejeje ya veremos que pasa, pero les aviso que cada vez se esta acercando más al nudo de esta historia. **

**Pues, ahora... bueno no se si esta bien o no lo que voy a hacer, pero ya veremos que sucede. Les comento que no estoy del toda segura cuando podré volver actualizar, ya que antes quiero subir unos capítulos de otros de mis fics, y he leído en varios de sus mails y reviews que les ha gustado mucho el fic porque es de los pocos que es protagonizado por esta parejita, bueno yo les quería recomendar un fic que recién acabo de leer y que la verdad me ha encantado, aun no esta terminado pero promete ser uno muy buen fanfiction. Todavía no he hablado con la autora, pero espero que no se enoje por promocionar su historia en esta nota, pero me ha parecido que muchos de ustedes deberían leerla si no lo han hecho. Espero Isis que no te ofendas con esto... Bueno amigos, les recomienda esta obra creada por una nueva amiga y una fiel lectora, Isis Temptation, llamada "_Acuarela_", para aquellos que les interese pueden encontrar el link en mis historias favoritas. Y de paso aprovecho para felicitarte I-cha, tu fic me ha encantado! **

**Les deseo mis mejores deseos y les mando muchos besos de chocolate! Cuídense mucho! Y les agradesco de todo corazón su reviews! me encantaron! GRACIASSSS! **

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.- **

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos, tiernos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen al Estudio Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**El sueño de una Mujer"**

(por Lady Verónica Black)

**Capítulo Siete**

-"El auto me dejo estancada en el pueblo" –le dijo Tomoyo a Hiroko por teléfono.

Tenia tantas ganas de alejarse de ese maldito pueblo que había esperado a estar en la carretera de camino a la ciudad para llamar a la oficina. Ahora, se encontraba en una estación de servicio a mitad de camino.

-"Ya estoy en camino" –añadió la amatista-. "Me han tenido que prestar un auto, el mío, para variar, se negó a arrancar... Voy a tener que pasar por casa para cambiarme antes de ir la oficina. Decile a la señora Ayanami que Kinomoto ha accedido a firmar los documentos."

-"¿Ya los firmo?" –preguntó Hiroko desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Tomoyo suspiró.

-"No, pero me ha prometido hacerlo y enviarlos por correo. No pude conseguir nada más..."

-"¿Se puede confiar en lo que dice?"

"_Buena pregunta..."_, pensó Tomoyo.

-"No nos queda otra alternativa que hacerlo. Me han dicho que es un hombre de palabra."

La secretaria se echó a reír.

-"Demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad. ¿Es tan guapo como parece en la foto o es un narigón de metro cincuenta?"

Tomoyo se paso la mano por la base del cuello, intentando que con ese masaje la contractura que se le había formado luego de su discusión con el susodicho desaparezca.

-"Sí, es tan atractivo como en la foto. Su nariz es perfecta y mide como un metro noventa."

-"¡Dios mío!" –exclamo Hiroko, que media un metro setenta y ocho y siempre tenia problemas para encontrar hombres más altos que ella-. "En fin, debe tener algún defecto... porque sino seria irreal... ¿lo tiene, no?"

-"Pos supuesto... ¡Es una bestia!" –respondió-. "Me odio desde el primer momento que me vio, me ha insultado en todo momento, y prácticamente me echó a las patadas de su casa."

-"Bueno, nadie es perfecto" –razono filosóficamente la secretaria.

-"Gracias por recordármelo" –murmuro Tomoyo entre dientes-. "Te veo en la oficina en unas horas. Dale mi recado a la señora Ayanami."

El campo entre el pueblo y la ciudad estaba exuberante de todos los tonos verdes y dorados imaginables. A Tomoyo siempre le había gustado el paisaje campestre, sin embargo, aquella mañana no logro tranquilizarla.

Al volver a la casa luego de la discusión con el 'gusano', apodo que creía le quedaba a la perfección a Touya Kinomoto, había tenido que explicarles a Miyuki y a Sakura que tenia que tomar prestado el auto de esta ultima.

-"¿Mi auto?" –había gritado la ojiverde-. "¿Qué te llevas mi auto? ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! Touya me va a producir un ataque cardiaco... Arrgghhh... ¡Lo dio!"

Sakura había salido corriendo de la habitación con una mano en el pecho, tal como si estuviera a punto de agonizar de dolor.

En cuanto a Tomoyo, jamás había sentido semejante resentimiento por una persona como lo sentía por Touya Kinomoto.

O o o o o O 

Era casi medio día cuando Tomoyo entró en la oficina. Para animarse se había puesto su mejor traje, de un azul claro con una sencilla camisa blanca y zapatos de taco a juego.

Hiroko, sentada delante de su escritorio, estaba muy elegante con un vestido negro que contrastaba con su cabello oscuro. Sin embargo, la expresión del rostro perfectamente maquillado de la secretaria era de creciente preocupación.

Tomoyo la miro detenidamente, con las cejas alzadas, dándole a entender que no entendía la razón de su expresión. Hiroko se encogió de hombros y la miró casi con expresión de culpabilidad. La publicista comprendió inmediatamente que algo malo ocurría.

-"¿Qué paso?" –pregunto con cierto temor.

-"Bienvenida, Tomoyo-chan" –declaro la secretaria con una gran sonrisa, para luego aclararse la garganta al ver la cara de desconfianza que le daba su amiga al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso que ella rara vez usaba.

-"Hiroko Tanaka, dime de una vez que esta pasando. Y mejor apúrate antes que mis latidos lleguen a su limite."

Hiroko apoyo sus codos en el escritorio y cruzo sus manos con fuerza.

-"No te preocupes, amiga, sé que eres una mujer racional y centrada que sabe como hacerle frente a una crisis... ¿verdad?"

Tomoyo la miro aprensivamente.

-"Eso depende de la crisis."

Hiroko se miro las uñas, y rápidamente sin detenerse a mirarla a la cara le dijo:

-"La señora Ayanami quiere que vuelvas a Tsukimine."

"_¿¡Qué?... pero... ¡pero si acabo de volver de ahí!", _pensó Tomoyo.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"La jefa quiere que vuelvas a hablar con Kinomoto."

-"¿¡Cómo?" –repitió con creciente terror.

-"La señora Ayanami quiere que vuel..."

Pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por un gemido lastimoso por parte de la amatista.

–"Todavía me sangran las heridas del primer encuentro. ¿Cómo puede... ? ¡Dios Santo, ese hombre me odia, Hiroko! No, me retracto, ¡NOS odia!"

-"Es posible que ese hombre NOSodie, pero las mujeres de todo el país parecen amarlo" –declaro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. "Al menos, los editores de _Modern Woman_ lo adoran, y parecen pensar que el resto del mundo también va a adorarlo..." –al ver la cara de desentendimiento de su amiga, le aclaro-. "Quieren que Touya Kinomoto aparezca en la portada de su revista y quieren escribir un artículo sobre los participantes del calendario, y específicamente publicar una entrevista con el modelo central..."

Tomoyo abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido pudo escapar de su garganta.

-"¿_Modern Woman_?" –consiguió decir minutos después. Aquella era una de las revistas de mujeres de mayor venta de todo el país.

Hiroko asintió.

-"Sí; han llamado a la señora Ayanami esta mañana. Al parecer, el tal Kinomoto los ha impresionado bastante. Quieren sacar una foto de él y colocarla a doble página en el próximo número... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-"Significa que voy a morir... Ese hombre me va a asesinar. No soporta la publicidad.. En serio, Hiroko, me va a matar."

-"A parte de ese pequeño detalle de tu repentina muerte, también significa que este proyecto del calendario va a conseguir una publicidad sensacional a nivel nacional. Y eso, querida amiga, vende muchos calendarios; y de eso, precisamente, trata la publicidad, de vender lo que se anuncia."

Tomoyo se sintió ligeramente mareada.

-"Pero tendrá que firmar otra autorización para el nuevo reportaje, y todavía ni siquiera a firmado los papeles para autorizarnos a usar las fotos de su hermana. Cuando se entere, puede incluso que se eche para atrás, y eso..."

-"Tomoyo, no puedes permitírselo" –contestó Hiroko-. "En este momento el proyecto del calendario _es él_. ¿Sabes cuanto están dispuestos a pagar los de _Modern Woman_ a la fundación Homestead Heritage por la entrevista? Te lo voy a decir... veinte mil dólares. Es mucho dinero para este estado, y eso sin contar con el dinero que va a salir por las ventas del calendario. Ya no se trata solo de un asunto local, sino de algo nacional. Esto es algo grande, y la señora Ayanami esta muy entusiasmada con el asunto."

Tomoyo tanteo con las manos en busca de una silla en donde sentarse, a traspiés llego frente a la butaca y como pudo por sus temblorosas piernas se sentó en el asiento.

-"¿No podría simplemente llamarlo por teléfono o mandarle un fax?"

-"No, no contesta el teléfono. Alguien tiene que ir a hablar con él ahora mismo."

Tomoyo se agarro con fuerza de los brazos de la butaca.

-"Supongo que si no consigo que acceda puedo ir despidiéndome de Tokio. Incluso puede que también me tenga que despedir de este trabajo."

La secretaria le dedico una mirada comprensiva.

-"La señora Ayanami no lo ha dicho explícitamente así..."

-"No, me imagino que no, pero el resultado será eso lo diga o no."

-"Supongo que en eso tienes razón" –admitió triste Hiroko-. "Ya sabes como es cuando quiere algo."

-"¿Cuándo quiere que vuelva?"

-"Ahora mismo" –le respondió-. "Habría sido mejor que ya estuvieras en camino."

Con una mano en la frente. Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Touya Kinomoto? ¿Conseguiría algo hablando con él?

-"Eyy, no te olvides lo que siempre dice la jefa en estas circunstancias: No lo consideres un problema, sino un desafió . "

Tomoyo le dedico a su amiga la mirada que se merecía.

-"Bueno, solo te quería dar una mano..."

O o o O o o O 

-"¿Qué haces de vuelta por acá?" –le preguntó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la impresión-. "¿Te arreglaron el auto y volviste a devolverme el mío? Porque la verdad casi me muero cuando Touya te lo dio..."

Sakura se encontraba en ese momento cepillando el dorado pelaje de Kero cuando la publicista hizo su aparición.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza y salió del auto.

-"Sakura, lamento mucho haber tenido que llevarme tu coche, pero tu hermano me lo ofreció y no tuve más remedio que aceptar su oferta. Tengo que hablar con él, ¿sabes dónde está?"

La castaña se levanto alarmada.

-"Algo salió mal con las fotos, ¿verdad?"

-"No, no hay ningún problema con las fotos. La verdad es que he venido porque tengo muy buenas noticias, pero antes tengo que lograr convencer a tu hermano para que acepte formar una autorización un poco más amplia."

La expresión de Sakura se transformó al instante; de mostrar temor paso a representar puro entusiasmo.

-"¿Porqué? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Tomoyo comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la casa, pero Sakura la detuvo.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que había hablado más de lo debido, y esperaba que la adolescente se conformara con una respuesta vaga de lo sucedido.

-"Se ha presentado la oportunidad de un lanzamiento a nivel nacional, pero antes tengo que hablar con tu hermano del asunto." –murmuro.

-"¿Un lanzamiento a nivel nacional? ¿Qué clase de lanzamiento? ¿Periódico o revista? ¿Quieres decir que mis fotos se van a ver en todo el país?"

Sakura estaba tan entusiasmada que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a bailar.

-"¿Quieres decir que la foto que le saque a Touya va a salir en un periódico de Tokio?"

-"Sakura, tranquilízate" –dijo Tomoyo-. "Una revista a mostrado interés en el tema, eso es todo."

-"¿Una revista?" –grito Sakura, encantada-. "¿Qué revista?"

-"Una revista para mujeres."

-"¿Qué revista para mujeres? ¿Cuál? ¿Una de las grandes?"

-"Sakura, por favor" –dijo la morena en tono de suplica-. No puedo decirte nada más, no puedo. Tengo que hablar primero con tu hermano. ¿Está en la casa? ¿Esta de mejor humor que esta mañana?"

-"No hay nadie en la casa, Touya esta en los establos y Miyuki en el pueblo... Y esta con un humor de perros, como de costumbre" –contestó-. "¡Una revista! ¡No puedo creerlo! Voy a llamar a Shaoran, él siempre ha creído que llegaría muy lejos. ¡Oh, Dios mío, mi sueño se volvió realidad!"

La chica se echo a correr y se metió en la casa con el perro ladrando feliz detrás suyo.

"_Dios mío, qué he hecho... ¡Kinomoto me va a matar!"_, se dijo Tomoyo horrorizada.

Respiró profundo, enderezo los hombros y con paso decidido se encamino al establo. El polvo seguramente le iba a estropear los zapatos, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

El establo tenía ese dulce aroma a paja y a animal que conocía tan bien de su infancia. Las sombras suavizaban los ángulos de la imponente construcción y, allí donde los rayos del sol iluminaban, partículas de polvo bailaban.

Busco con los ojos hasta dar con él. Touya estaba en un pesebre, arrodillado al lado de un caballo gris, vendándole una pata.

-"Señor Kinomoto... soy yo, Tomoyo Daidouji. Siento tener que molestarlo otra vez, pero tenia que verlo de nuevo."

El hombre alzo la cabeza lentamente, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Usted" –dijo él apretando los dientes, esa mujer sólo le traía problemas.

Dejó la pata del caballo y se puso de pie. Aún llevaba la camisa amarilla de aquella mañana, completamente desabrochada, mostrando su fuerte torso perlado de sudor.

Con los ojos fijos en ella, se abrochó rápidamente la camisa se la metió por debajo de los pantalones.

-"Creí que había vuelto a la ciudad."

-"Sí, volví esta mañana, pero mi jefa me mando de vuelta porque ocurrió algo más. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?"

-"¿Dios, qué he hecho para merecer esto?" –Touya miro a su alrededor como si pudiera encontrar una respuesta razonable en aquel establo-. "Lo único que quiero es vivir mi vida en paz, y cuidar a mi hermana."

Tomoyo avanzó unos pasos más hacia él. Touya, con expresión de desagrado, se fijo en sus zapatos de tacón y las elegantes líneas de su traje.

-"¿Siempre se viste así para ir a un establo?"

-"No sabía que iba a ir a un establo"- respondió, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del moreno-. "Si contestara el teléfono, me habría ahorrado el viaje."

Touya la agarró del brazo, apartándola del pesebre, y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Después, la condujo hasta un cúmulo de paja. Ahí, le soltó el brazo.

-"¿Qué le pasa ahora, Kinomoto?"

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza con gesto nervioso y se estiro el saco del traje. A pesar de que estaban a cierta distancia, la proximidad de aquel hombre la sofocaba.

Había ensayado o que iba a decirle durante todo el camino de regreso al rancho. Lo había perfeccionado hasta tal punto que sólo un loco podría rechazar la oferta.

-"No" –contestó Touya cuando término de contarle la oferta.

Con creciente pánico, Tomoyo vio como sus facciones se habían endurecido. Y, aun más alarmada, noto que su cuerpo indicaba peligro. En aquel momento, le pareció que estaba mucho más alto y que sus hombros eran más anchos.

Tomoyo tragó saliva.

-"Por favor, de que le explique las ventajas de esto. Se trata de veinte mil dólares para la fundación Homestead Heritage; además, la publicidad hará que se vendan muchos más calendarios, puede que incluso decenas de miles. No puede rechazar la oferta."

-"No"

-"No puede..."

-"No voy a dejar que publiquen mi foto en una estúpida revista para que todas las mujeres del país me miren como si fuera un pedazo de carne. La respuesta es NO. Parecería un completo idiota... pondrían mi foto entre recetas de cocina, dietas y anuncios superficiales. No de ninguna manera. Olvídese. Búsquese a otro."

-"No puedo buscar otro modelo" –dijo ella desesperada-. " La agencia lo quiere a usted. No han sido los demás modelos los que lograron esto, fue usted."

El rostro de Touya se ensombreció de la ira.

-"No. A algunos hombres les gusta sacarse fotografías, pero a mí no. Y si dejo que me saquen una foto es para el álbum de la familia, no para que un montón de mujeres que no conozco."

"Escuche..." –imploro Tomoyo-, "no se lo digo por halagarlo, pero usted es un hombre... muy atractivo. Mucho más atractivo que los demás del calendario. La revista está dispuesta a pagar ese dinero por usted, no por otro."

Touya lanzo una maldición que hizo que las mejillas de Tomoyo enrojecieran. Con cierta violencia el hombre se paso las manos por el rostro y el cabello.

-"¿Qué más da cómo soy? ¿Por qué a la gente le parece tan importante el físico?"

-"Esa es la cuestión, Kinomoto. El calendario trata de hombres atractivos."

-"¿Y porqué no sacan un calendario de _'mujeres atractivas'_? Postúlese usted como modelo si tan buena idea le parece mostrar fotos a todo el país. Estoy harto de que la gente que no hace más que hablar de lo guapo que es uno, o de lo poco que lo es otro... ¡Estoy harto! Déjeme en paz.

-"¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Porqué dice que está harto?"

-"Escuche, soy un ser humano, no un animal de concurso. Lo que yo valgo se mide por lo que he hecho con mi vida, con mi familia, con mi rancho y la comunidad en la que vivo... no se debe a mi aspecto físico."

Tomoyo lo miro descorazonada. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba delante de un hombre vanidoso, sino de un hombre humilde e independiente que valoraba su intimidad. Probablemente, los que no lo conocían lo juzgaban por su aspecto físico, no por su carácter. Había empezado a dejar de extrañarle que no quisiera publicar su foto.

-"Escuche, me doy cuenta de cómo se siente, pero esto es por una buena causa, una causa excelente. Al menos, tiene que pensarlo. Tiene que hacerlo."

La expresión de Touya se tornó casi amenazante.

-"No tengo que hacer nada, excepto cuidar de mi familia y mi rancho. Y si se marcha, conseguiré precisamente eso. En caso de que no me haya explicado bien, señorita Daidouji, la respuesta es no. Y ahora, márchese y no me pida nada más. Ya he consentido demasiadas cosas."

Tomoyo se mordió los labios.

-"¿Quiere que le suplique?" –preguntó ella-. "Esta bien, se lo suplico, y no por los agricultores ni los ganaderos de la región, sino por mí. Si accede, le prometo que no volveré a inmiscuirme en su vida. Me iré muy lejos y no volverá a verme nunca más. Por favor, Kinomoto... Por favor..."

-"No. No voy a permitir que me cataloguen como un..."

-"Bombón" –murmuró Tomoyo-. "Quieren publicar el artículo con el titulo Los Bombones de Tomoeda ."

-"Bombones" –dijo él con desprecio-. "Bombones. Pase de ser un pedazo de carne a un trozo de chocolate... Vaya."

Tomoyo cerro los ojos.

-"Mire, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quiera si accede a..."

De repente, la morena abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión de horror.

"_¿Por qué tuve que decir precisamente eso?"_

-"No quise decir exactamente lo que he dicho" –se apresuró a añadir-. "Quería decir que la agencia negociara con usted para velar sus intereses y..."

-"Sé lo que ha querido decir, Daidouji" –la interrumpió Touya con tono burlón.

De nuevo, la miro de arriba abajo. Esta vez, sus ojos negros parecieron desnudarla y examinarla como un objeto de su propiedad.

-"No, no me refería a _eso._ Puede que haya dado la impresión, pero.."

Touya asintió mostrando el desdén que ella le provocaba.

-"Me alegra que lo haya dicho. En realidad, me estaba sintiendo mal por lo de noche, temía haberla juzgado mal... quería haberme equivocado con mi opinión sobre usted, ¿sabe? Incluso había pensado en ir a la ciudad a pedirle disculpas, pero ahora..."

Los ojos oscuros del ranchero la mantuvieron cautiva de su mirada, Tomoyo no encontraba la voz para responder: No soy como usted piensa. ¿Por qué siempre se imagina lo peor de mí?. 

-"Pero no me había equivocado. Bueno, ¿no le parece este un lugar apropiado para tener un placentero revolcón en la paja?" Aunque no esta vestida adecuadamente, pero ese problema podríamos resolverlo inmediatamente."

-"Desde luego que no lo estaba invitando a tener 'un placentero revolcón en la paja'" –objeto Tomoyo con firmeza, ya que a pesar de estar sumamente avergonzada su furia iba cada vez en mayor aumento.

Touya alzó la barbilla, su expresión era, si cabía, más desdeñosa.

-"Anoche le falto el valor para ello, pero acaricio muy de cerca la idea. Sin embargo, hoy, la situación es más crítica. Deje de hacerse la inocente, sé perfectamente que anoche salió en camisón a propósito, siguiéndome. Y, ahora, se me ofrece, ¿verdad? Pues no, muchas gracias, pero no."

El rostro de Tomoyo enrojeció de la ira.

-"Yo no lo seguí anoche y ahora no me ofrecido a tener sexo con usted. He dicho lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y..."

Touya la interrumpió con una amarga sonrisa.

-"Sí, señorita Daidouji, ha dicho lo primero que se le ha venido a la cabeza debido a su ambición. Me parece que tendrá que buscarse otra forma de ir a Tokio o Nueva York, porque yo no voy a ayudarla. No soy un bombón ni su pasaje a Tokio."

Tomoyo estaba a punto de estallar. Ese hombre, además de insultarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho, le estaba arruinando su futuro. Le iba a arruinar la carrera que tanto sacrificio le había costado hacer crecer.

Tomoyo lanzo su ultimo y desesperado ataque.

-"Tiene que hacer... por Sakura. Le destrozara el corazón si se niega, su hermana jamás le perdonara haberle negado esta oportunidad."

Touya le lanzó una mirada gélida, sus ojos se empequeñecieron peligrosamente y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

-"¿Se lo dijo a Sakura?" –preguntó con voz aterradoramente tranquila.

Tomoyo se volvió a dar cuenta que había cometido otro terrible error.

-"De todos modos se iba a enterar..."

Instantáneamente, el hombre la agarro de los brazos con expresión amenazante.

-"No se detiene ante nada, ¿verdad?"

-"No me toque" –dijo ella furiosa, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no ser capaz de controlar el temblor de su voz.

-"Creí que iba a dejarme tocarla todo lo que quisiera"

Con brutalidad, el vaquero la atrajo hacia sí. Tomoyo jadeó cuando él bajo el rostro hacia el de ella. Los labios de él estaban ya rozando los suyos.

-"Déjeme" –dijo la amatista con voz entrecortada.

Touya sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban fríos como el hielo. Con todas sus fuerzas Tomoyo trato de apartarlo de sí, pero era inútil. En menos de lo que ella se dio cuenta él ya la había aprisionada entre la paja y su cuerpo.

-"Creo que si va a dejarme tocar todo lo que quiera. Y, honestamente, si quiero tocarla. No me pregunte la razón, pero me encantaría tocar todo su cuerpo... Sin embargo, no soy un hombre que se deje dominar por su instinto, por lo menos no tan seguido. El precio que tendría que pagar luego sería demasiado alto."

-"Déjeme" –repitió ella con más vehemencia-, "en este mismo instante."

El moreno la soltó, dio un paso hacia atrás, y le dedicó una sonrisa de desprecio.

-"Váyase de aquí, señorita Daidouji. Y no vuelva nunca más, o no firmare los papeles que me entregó ayer." –se dio la media vuelta y salió a paso enérgico del establo.

Tomoyo se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos. Se apoyó en las pacas de heno y trato de calmar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Lo peor era que, en parte, lo que había ocurrido era culpa suya.

No debería haberle dicho a Sakura lo de la revista. Tou... Kinomoto estaba enojado y tenia razones para estarlo. Sin embargo, lo había hecho inocentemente, cediendo a la presión de la adolescente sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, su mayor equivocación había sido intentar utilizar a Sakura con el fin de convencer a Touya; debía haberse dado cuenta que él no iba a tolerar algo así.

Se forzó por volver a tener una respiración normal.

Sabía que Touya Kinomoto la consideraba una persona manipuladora y egoísta. Y vulgar. Y eso era culpa suya por ser tan estúpida.

Se enderezó y se paso las manos por el rostro. Después, se volvió y miro en dirección a la puerta. Afuera del establo parecía no haber nadie. Él ya debería haber vuelto a la casa. Se aliso el traje y trato de recuperar la compostura.

Con la cabeza en alto camino tan rápido como le fue posible hacia el coche. No quería volver a utilizarlo, pero necesitaba irse de ese rancho inmediatamente y no podía hacerlo de ninguna otra manera.

Condujo casi cien kilómetros antes de volverse a sentir una persona normal. Al principio, lo único en que podía pensar era que Touya Kinomoto la consideraba un ser humano despreciable.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la capacidad de razonar, se dio cuenta que a la señora Ayanami no le iba a gustar nada su fracaso. La señora Ayanami no soportaba los fracasos... y ella iba a sufrir las consecuencias de ello. Obviamente la primera de ellas sería que su jefa no la recomendaría para la agencia publicitaría de Tokio.

Entonces, peores pensamientos se apoderaron de ella. Ese día, había hecho cosas que, en condiciones normales, no haría. Aunque Kinomoto le había pedido que no volviera a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, ella había vuelto a hacerlo. Había pensado solo en sí misma, había intentado forzarlo a hacer algo que, evidentemente, no quería hacer. Incluso había intentado el chantaje emocional por medio de manipular los problemas que él tenía con Sakura, y le había dicho a ésta lo de la revista, cosa que agravaría esos problemas.

Y todo eso solamente lo había hecho por un trabajo en Tokio. Se había metido en la vida de una persona, había manipulado y chantajeado para conseguir lo que quería.

Ella no era la clase de mujer dispuesta a cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería, sin embargo, quiaza se estuviera transformando en esa clase de mujer.

Y eso no le gustaba...

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Se acuerdan de mí, de este fic...? Esperemos que si jeje Xd Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultima actualización, y se que merezco que me manden a pasear a un lugar poco agradable por eso, pero les quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Aun así, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Les agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado dándome ánimos para actualizar, espero que aunque la tardanza fue larga haya valido la pena.**

**Les deseo mis mejores deseos y les mando muchos besos de chocolate! Cuídense mucho!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**


End file.
